Love and Heartbreak at Duel Prep-
by Geothomas1708
Summary: Jaden is surrounded by his best friends, but he wants something more. He wants a relationship and when a certain teal haired boy joins his class has he found the answer to his problems? With an angry Chazz trying to ruin Jadens life will the brunette be able to pull things together and get what he truly wants? Spiritshipping JesseXJaden.
1. Chapter 1

A summer breeze drifted lightly through the open window of the classroom, ruffling the hair of a certain brunette. To most that breeze would be welcome, however for Jaden it only reminds him that summer has come earlier this year and he is still stuck in the stuffy classroom. Jaden could already tell he was in for an uneventful day, or so he thought.

Sat daydreaming whilst staring out the window during his history class Jaden barely noticed the door opening, only pulling himself out of his daydream once he heard an unfamiliar voice, "is this room D24?" Jaden turned and saw a boy stood in front of his teacher -Mr. Mullis- he couldn't see the new kids face, but his hair was what drew his attention, it was teal. Distracted by the boy's unusual hair colour Jaden barely noticed that he had turned around, but once he did see the new boy's face Jaden would never forget it, he was handsome and dignified and yet he wore such a mischeivous grin, it was fair to say that Jaden was captivated by this new boy.

The teal haired beauty stood at the front of the class as Mr. Mullis spoke "Class, this is Jesse Anderson." He said gesturing to the boy next to him, "he's new to the school, but i trust you will include him." It was one of those classic teacher speeches that were so unbeleivably scripted but always embarrassed the subject, in this case Jesse. Who at this time was blushing so much so, that he was turning slightly to hide his face, Jaden couldn't help but think how cute it made him look.

The only empty seats in the class were next to Chazz and Jaden. Chazz was an obnoxious brat who thought that because he was from a rich family he could do what he wanted. It didn't help that whenever a hot guy walked past he would suddenly change his personality completely, he would become a sweet and charming young man to get the one thing his money can't buy him. Jaden prayed that Mr. Mullis would sit Jesse next to him, eagerly awaiting his descision Jaden sat supporting his head in one hand staring blissfully at the new student out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Mullis spoke up again, "Right then Jesse, you can go sit next to Chazz," he said pointing across the room, it was fair to say that Jaden was upset, his face immediately fell in to a scowl before he turned and stared out the window again.

The action was missed by almost everyone except Jaden's friend, Lucas. Lucas had known Jaden since they were little kids, and now at 16 they were best friends and knew eachother inside and out. "So," he thought, "looks like Jaden has a little crush." The thought caused a smirk to spread across the teenagers face. Lucas turned and looked over at Jesse, unsurprisingly Chazz was flirting with him, the dark haired youth was leaning in really close and laughing lightly at things the new student would say. "This isn't going to be nice once Jaden sees." He thought to himself, Lucas made it his own little project to get these two teenagers together.

Much to Lucas' delight Jaden had continued to stare out of the window for the remainder of the lesson, so he didn't have any idea about Chazz's actions, of course that meant that Lucas would be the lucky one to tell him. So at the end of the lesson Lucas walked up to Jaden as he was leaving and pulled him to the side, "C'mon Jaden, i need to talk to you about something." Lucas gave his best friend a warm smile as he lightly tugged on Jadens arm. Once everyone had left Lucas finally spoke up, "Ok Jaden, i know you won't want to hear this but," the brunette looked worried as Lucas stumbled over his words "well...um...i...i..." Quickly cutting in Jaden firmly said "Look, Lucas just tell me already," hardening himself Lucas just came out with it, "Jaden i know you like Jesse, and Chazz is doing it again." Jadens face gave it away, the warm smile he had been giving Lucas to encourage him was now replaced by a frown with tears slowly creeping into his eyes. Before Lucas could say anything else Jaden had bolted, Lucas knew better than to go and talk to him at the moment, he always got angry after Chazz started hitting on guys, none of his friends knew why though. Pondering this as he left the classroom, Lucas decided to meet up with the rest of his and Jaden's friends.

Wandering out on to the field he saw them sat under an old oak tree, "hey guys," Lucas greeted them weakly. In front of him were Alexis, a blond haired girl with a surprisingly short fuse given her warm personality. Next to her was Syrus, he was less than confident in his abilities. Next to him was Lucas' twin sister, Sara. Sara was Alexis' roommate, she had long black hair, similar in colour to Lucas, that was currently tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a simple white tank top with a red jacket and denim skinny jeans. Her style reflected her personality, she was understated but caring, very much like a mother figure.

Sara spoke up, looking warmly at her brother, "What's wrong Luc?" Lucas settled himself on the grass next to Alexis and told them what had happened. After they had question Lucas and getting all the details they just sat there in silence contemplating the situation. Until Chazz walked past, still shamelessly flirting with Jesse, unnoticed to the two teenagers Lucas was currently being held back by his friends, all he could think about was how satisfying it would be to knock a few teeth out of that smug mouth of his. A desire which he openly shared with his friends. They all knew they wouldn't see Jaden for the rest of the day, he usually ran straight home and hid in his room. His parents were always out during the day so he could get away with this as long as he made sure to get the phone when school phoned to check where he was.

The four friends walked around the field talking in hushed tones about how they could cheer up Jaden, eventually they settled on ambushing Jaden tonight at his house and taking him out for a meal. Food always cheered him up, and they knew the perfect place. Their planning was interrupted when a football rolled towards them closely followed by a third year student with long brown hair, Atticus Rhodes. He was Alexis' brother, but Lucas had a massive crush on him. A crush which caused massive embarrassment on his part whenever the older student was around. "Hey guys," the brunette greeted as he arrived at them picking up the ball, he looked at Lucas and smiled, this caused Lucas to blush a deep scarlet colour a turn away giggling lightly. It was clear that Atticus knew exactly how Lucas felt and being the slightly vain person he is, he enjoyed the attention. "Hey bro," Alexis piped up, being almost as embarrassed by Lucas' crush as he was, quckly thinking of a topic "What time are Mum and Dad picking us up on Friday?" Duel Prep was a highly prestigious school which people from everywhere in the country wanted to attend. To accomodate this it added a boarding option, one which Alexis and Atticus' parents use. They were full time boarders but as the summer holiday approached they were going home, "around 6 i think... Sissy." He knew that Alexis hated the nickname, he turned to Lucas and winked as he turned and ran from the oncoming storm that was his sister, who quickly sprinted after him.

Lucas, Sara and Syrus now stood in shock. However a red hue still made its way on to Lucas' cheeks as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Atticus Rhodes had winked at him, he was still stood in shock as he realsed that Sara and Syrus had stupid grins on their faces as they looked at him, "i think he likes you you know?" Syrus said with a slight grin still on his face, "no he doesn't Syrus, he's a third year. He would never be interested in me." Lucas said timidly, "whatever you say bro, but i think he does aswell." Now his sister was thinking it too? Lucas quickly turned and walked away to hide his blush and avoid the goofy grins on his friends faces.

Lucas closed the door to his dorm, he was another boarder along with Sara. In his room sat his roommate Bastion Misawa. "Why hello there Luc," then his roommate noticed Lucas' face catching on quickly he slid off the top bunk, "so you've been talking with Atticus i see?" It always shocked Lucas how easily Bastion could read peoples body language, "sort of," he replied quietly "he winked at me." Then before Bastion could respond Lucas hid under his covers to hide the blush which immediatly hijacked his face. Chuckling lightly Bastion climbed back onto his bed and continued reading.

Jaden was running as fast as he could back to is house, tears now streaming from his eyes, he opened the door and rushed upstairs where he collapsed on his bed letting out weak sobs, not for the first time. Jaden couldn't help being upset, but he didn't understand it at all. Jesse had only been at school for a day, they hadn't even spoken. But he was all the young brunette could think about. Then there was Chazz, all because of that one stupid day Chazz had gone out of his way to make Jaden's life hell. It wasn't as if Jaden meant to hurt him that badly, but Chazz would never understand. He wouldn't even talk to Jaden anymore unless he was insulting him.

Whilst Jaden lay on his bed sobbing quietly into a pillow the phone began to ring. This was the part of skipping school Jaden really hated. He picked up the phone and was asked why he wasn't at school, Jaden lied and said that he had been throwing up all day and decided to go home. When asked why he hadn't signed out he just said he had forgotten. With this explanation seeming to satisfy the old woman who worked behind reception he hung up and entered the kitchen. His parents would be home soon and he didn't want them to worry, filling the sink with water he plunged his head into the basin. Pulling out of the water quickly after he walked upstairs to dry his face and change.

As he walked down the stairs feeling fresher in his new set of clothes, consisting of a red polo and jeans he heard the doorbell ring. Presuming his parents had just forgotten their house key he meandered to the door but stopped dead at seeing a shape with teal hair through the frosted glass of the door.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, ok so this is my first fanfiction. Im kinda using this chapter as a tester so if you follow or pm or review or pretty much anything that shows you are enjoying this story. To be honest im pretty pleased with how it turned out, but i have to warn you about my spelling as it may be a bit off as im being forced to use my tablet, which is not easy to type on. So please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden stood, transfixed by the figure behing the door. The doorbell rang again "shit!" He thought "what am i going to do now, that has to be Jesse." Although the more he looked he realised the form was much to slender to be the muscular Jesse, also the figures teal hair was longer. It was now or never, Jaden built up his courage and opened the door, just as the figure was turning away from the door.

The woman turned at the sound. She looked to be in her late thirties, her teal hair was curled slightly, it was gathered together and thrown over one of her shoulders. She wore a long floral sundress. Her face wore the same mischievous grin which Jesse also wore, she also had those deep emerald coloured eyes the same as Jesse. It was remarkable how similar they were to eachother, it was clear that this woman stood in Jaden's doorway was Jesse's mother. "Well hey there young man." Jesse's mother had a much thicker Southern American accent than her son, "hi, how can i help you?" Jaden answered timidly, he was nervous and more than anything confused. Why would Jesse's mother be stood at his door? Then it hit him, he had heard men calling to eachother all afternoon, along with thumping noises from down the street. His suspicion's were confirmed as he glanced over the womans shoulder and saw a moving van.

This couldn't be happening, Jaden didn't know whether to be pleased or upset. It looked like Jesse was going to be moving in down the street. The shock of all this almost overwhelmed Jaden, so much so that he didn't immediately realise the woman had started talking again, "Well, my name is Ella Anderson. Me, my husband and my two son's have recently moved in down the street so i thought i would come and say hello." She gave Jaden a warm smile "Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," before Jaden could continue she cut in "Oh please sweet just call me Ella. My son's are going to love this, they were so worried about leaving their old friends. But you seem to be about the same age as one of my son's. His name is-" hearing talking from down the street she turned and started calling "Jesse, come over here a minute!" Jaden was panicking now, everyone must be walking back from school and now Jesse was coming over to talk to Jaden!

The teal haired boy arrived, "Hey Mum, what's up?" Jesse was stood on the door step next to his mother, "Well Jesse, i would like you to meet-" realising she didn't know Jaden's name he turned to Jesse, "Hi, i'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki." This wasn't going as badly as he expected, Jaden thought he would be a mess when he finally talked to Jesse. "Nice to meet ya partner, we take history together don't we?" Jesse had noticed him! The brunette was ecstatic, "yeah we do," Jaden replied, looking at the other boy Jaden decided that even if they weren't together, he and Jesse could still be friends. "Do you to wanna come in?" Jaden asked, praying that the teal haired pair would accept. However Jaden was dissapointed when Jesse said, "Sorry i really can't, i kinda have a date tonight." Jesse immediatly blushed and turned, just as he had done in the classroom earlier in the day. Jaden couldn't comprehend it, Chazz was really working that fast? Saying a quick goodbye Jesse and his mother turned and walked back to their new home to be greeted by a boy of about 13, again with teal coloured hair, although significantly shorter than Jesse's. "must be Jesse's brother." Jaden thought frowning as he closed the door and entered the living room to sort out his deck.

"Are you going to get out of bed today?" Bastion stood looking down on his roommate who was pretending to sleep. However the imitation was far from perfect, Lucas was snoring extremely loudly until Bastion said bluntly "i'm your roommate Luc, you don't even snore." Luc gave up after he realised Bastion had outsmarted him. "I suppose your right, i'll have to leave anyway," Bastion gave Lucas a questioning glance, "we're all trying to cheer up Jaden, he kinda fell for the new kid and Chazz has been flirting with him all day." Bastion understood, "well what are you going to do?" Lucas replied "well we were thinking of trying that new restaurant in town, they have an all you can eat." Bastion chuckled, "well food always did cheer up the poor chap." Lucas really did get on well with Bastion, all of his friends did. But he didn't know why Bastion chose to stay in and read rather than come out with his friends, "your welcome to come along you know?" Lucas didn't expect Bastion to accept, so his response shocked Lucas "sure, i haven't seen you all in a while anyway." Bastion then left the dull room while Lucas got ready.

Lucas stood in front of the full length mirror on the wall of his dorm room. The teenager had styled his black hair so that it stuck up slightly, it was something he now did everyday ever since Atticus had said it suited him. He was wearing brown chinos with a pale blue T-shirt. The youth was making the final adjustments such as adding some brown leather bracelets, when he heard a knock at the door, presuming it was just Bastion seeing if it was ok to come in Lucas just called "it's open!" Still fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist he didn't notice a certain brunette enter his room and come up behind him. Atticus reached down and secured the bracelet Lucas had been trying to get tighter so it wouldn't fall off his wrist, "Basti-" Lucas exclaimed as he turned around and saw it was in fact Atticus who had entered his room. "Not quite who you were expecting, huh?" The brunette asked with a warm chuckle, "wh- what are you doing here Atticus?"

"Well i came to see you of course."

"Why? Is there something you need?"

" no i wanted to see if you were ok, you looked sick earlier, you were all red." Atticus said, he obviously knew exactly why Lucas had been red earlier. The brunette had gotten extremely close to Lucas during this conversation, "but you seem fine now," he continued, "in fact you look good dressed like that, you must really sweep your boyfriend off his feet?" Lucas was taken aback completely, stunned all he could say was,

"I... I don't actually have a boyfriend..." Atticus chuckled then as he walked past the younger boy,

"Good..." With that final word the older boy left the room. Lucas was in shock, he just sat on his bunk thinking about what had happened.

Bastion returned to his dorm room to get ready, if he was completely honest he had an ulterior motive to going out tonight. He wanted to get closer to his friends, one person in particular. Bastion was always a solitary person, until he came to Duel Prep though. He had been so nervous about going to this school as he knew he would have to board with a roommate, one of the few things that scared him. However when he entered the dorm he was greeted by seeing Lucas, the other boy had been sat listening to music. Lucas had been so kind and welcoming that Bastion quickly became friends with him. Slowly Bastion met the rest of the gang, he was friendly with all of them despite his tendency to hide away in the dorm with a book.

Approaching the door to his and Lucas' room, Bastion lightly tapped on the wood. No response. Presuming Lucas had left to collect the girls and Syrus, Bastion entered. Upon entering the room the british youth noticed Lucas sat on the bed looking extremely pleased, "what's gotten you so pleased?" Enquired Bastion, Lucas looked up, he had obviously not noticed his roommate enter the dorm. "Oh it's really nothing Bastion." Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about what had just transpired until he was sure about Atticus' feelings. The older boy wasn't known to have ever been in a serious relationship, so Lucas was worried Atticus was just looking for another fling. The thought wiped the smile straight off the the black haired youth's face. Said youth quickly got up and left so that Bastion could get ready.

"Alexis, you'll look good in anything you wear, now c'mon or we'll be late." Sara sat in her and Alexis'dorm waiting for the other girl to change into yet another dress, "it doesn't matter anyway Sara, this is the dress." She looked down at herself, it was true Alexis did look better in this than anything else. The blond was wearing a short red dress that cut off just above her knee, it was plain but suited the teenager perfectly, she slipped on a pair or red high heels and her and Sara left the room to meet with the others. Sara was wearing a black dress decorated with white silhouettes of birds, her hair was down and had been curled ever so slightly at the bottom, she wore a pair of low black heels. The entire outfit and hair had been picked out by Alexis. "Lexi i feel stupid in this," whined the normally passive teenager, fashion was one thing she didn't care about in the slightest. "Aww c'mon Sara you look great!"

The entire group met outside the school gates before heading to Jaden's. "Bastion i didn't know you were coming?" Sara asked as she walked next to him, "yes well, i thought why not? I haven't seen you all in a while anyway." A slight blush had crept into his cheeks as Sara was talking to him, it was unnoticed by everyone but Alexis.

Jaden had been relatively content before the Andersons had come to call. Now after Jesse's rejection he had regressed. The brunette was now sat in his room staring dejectedly at the television, he wasn't watching it, his mind was focussed on different things. That's why when his mother knocked at his door the brunette barely noticed, the women poked her head aroung the door frame. Her hair was the same colour as the top of Jaden's hair, she wore a white apron over a red sweater and black trousers. "Sweetie," Jaden turned his head to the door, finally noticing his mother, "i have a surprise for you..." She opened the door wide and all of Jaden's friends flooded in, all dressed in their best clothes. "Hey guys whats going on?" He greeted them, even when surprised the young brunette sounded dull. Alexis stepped towards Jaden, "get your jacket we're taking you out to cheer you up." The blond girl smiled warmly at her friend, "look guys its nice of you to offer, but at the moment i'm not great company." The brunette shot them down, hoping it would be the end their plans. "Jaden, its an all you can eat buffet. Do you really want to miss that?" The brunette had grabbed his jacket and left his room before Lucas had even finished his sentence, "wow that was easy..."

They entered the restaurant, Jaden had pirked up significantly on the walk over. The school was in one of the biggest cities in the world, Domino City. This meant that you could get to almost anywhere in the city without the need for a car. After being seated at a rather long table the group began to talk, each breaking off in to their own individual conversations. Jaden sat next to Lucas who was currently trying to convince the brunette that his beast-warrior cards could easily beat Jaden's elemental hero deck, despite the fact that Lucas had never actually beaten Jaden. The brunette was listening as Lucas described a strategy involving his 'Battle Ox' card, at least he was until the other teenager stopped abruptly and his face flushed with red. Lucas turned, suddenly extremely interested in the table. Jaden was curious he turned around and saw an older brunette wearing a black shirt tousers and below waist apron. "Alexis you didn't say Atticus worked here?" Jaden enquired, "oh yeah, well he was only told he got the job a few hours ago. Apparently a worker was sick or something, so he was called in to help." Alexis replied, not noticing the effect Atticus' presence was having on Lucas. Either that or she was ignoring it. "Its kind of annoying though, because he got shifts over the holidays so he's staying here instead of coming home." She looked upset, despite how they winded each other up, the two siblings did really value eachother's company. "Aww that sucks Lex." Jaden looked sympathetic, he had pushed the bluenette to the back of his mind and vowed to have a good time with his friends.

Of course this vow was completely forgotton once the brunette turned to the side and saw across the restaurant a mop of teal hair opposite a spiked head of jet black hair. "Shit! This is where they're having their date!" Was all Jaden could think, noticing the look on Jaden's face Lucas turned and saw what Jaden was upset about, "Jaden, sorry. Do you want us to go somewhere else?" Jaden turned and looked at his best friend, much to Lucas' surprise a grin spread across his face "no, just because they're here doesn't mean we can't still have fun." The friends nodded at each other and continued talking.

The pair of friends were once again in a deep conversation about duel monsters, until they were interrupted by a plate of oysters being placed in front of Lucas. Lucas turned and saw Atticus smiling at him, leaning down and whispering "on the house." the older boy winked then turned and walked away running his hand along the younger's back as he did so. Lucas looked down at the oysters then looked up to see goofy grins plastered on all of his friends faces, the same ones Syrus and Sara had been wearing earlier that day. Immediatly blushing Lucas looked down at his plate of food and reached out to eat one. Sliding the food into his mouth he immediatly tasted the lemon that had been squeezed on top, overall they were extremely nice. Offering them round Lucas finished the remaining oysters as their main meal arrived.

The rest of the night was a resounding success, Jaden was alot happier and it looked like Atticus really was going after Lucas, despite what the younger boy claimed.

However this all changed once a certain pair of teenagers stood up from another table, and left the restaurant. It had started raining during the meal and it was now coming down fairly heavily. Stood in the rain the teal haired boy shivered in only his thin shirt, the other boy shrugged of his blazer and threw it round Jesse's shoulders, Chazz then proceeded to turn so he was looking at the bluenette's face, rubbing his upper arms to stimulate warmth, the two looked at eachother. Then Chazz leaned in and kissed Jesse full on the lips. The other was kissing back aswell.

The whole exchange outside the window was seen by a certain brunette who sat in shock. After the two teenagers walked away, Jaden stood up and ran from the restaurant, tears flowing fast just as they had done before.

Lucas stood and chased Jaden until he reached the door, Jaden went the opposite way to Jesse and Chazz. Lucas wanted so badly to chase Chazz and punch him, however at this time Jaden needed his friend more than he needed a wounded Chazz. With that the raven haired youth ran after his friend with one thought running through his head, "please Jaden don't do anything stupid. Not again."

* * *

A/N

Hey guys so this was a pretty big chapter and quite alot happened.

Im kinda worried im giving too much away and mabye moving things a bit to fast, so thoughts?

also i am going to have to apologise again for spelling mistakes etc because it looks like i'll be on the tablet for the foreseeable future.

but please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, shit, shit!" The one recurring thought that ran through Lucas' mind as he chased after the brunette, who despite his thin frame could run surprisingly fast. Lucas chased Jaden into the square, it was an open area surrounded in shops, in the centre was an elaborate fountain. Sat upon the edge of that fountain was Jaden. He had run for almost 20 minutes and was now sat with his face buried in his hands, weak sobs could be heard across the square. Lucas approached his friend slowly, "Jaden, are you okay?" Lucas enquired timidly knowing the sort of reaction he would get, "NO, OF COURSE I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! THAT IDIOT HAS HAD IT IN FOR ME EVER SINCE-" Jaden faltered, collapsing into his hands sobbing heavily, the brunette was so close to telling his friend, "since what Jaden?" Lucas timidly tried to find out the source of Chazz's anger. All of Jaden's friends knew it had not always been like this between the two, in fact, at one point the two boys were as close as Jaden and Lucas were now. But then it all changed one day and neither would say why. "Luc you know i can't tell you..." Jaden sobbed, "i know it's just-" Lucas was cut off by another outburst, "IF YOU KNOW I CAN'T TELL YOU, WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ALL THESE FUCKING QUESTIONS?" Lucas didn't even flinch, he was used to outbursts like this. Instead Lucas just sat down next to Jaden, put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in so that the brunette's tears fell on Lucas' shirt, "Lucas, i...i'm so sorry." Jaden looked up at his friend who gave him a warm smile.

Lucas was just pleased that he had caught up to Jaden, Jaden had once out run his friend and ended kissing a very stunned Dimitri. Dimitri was a boy from their year who had had a crush on Jaden for most of the time they had known eachother, Dimitri had taken this as a sign and when Lucas finally found the brunette the two were topless with tongues in eachothers mouths. It was only when the brunette saw his friend that he came to his senses, Dimitri hadn't talked to either of them since.

As Lucas sat there with Jaden he decided he wasn't going to go home for the holidays, Jaden needed his friend at the moment. The pair sat there for another hour before finally getting up, both were soaked through and darkness had now firmly set in. The pair walked back to Jaden's there was silence between them, not an uncomfortable silence, it was the sort of silence that showed no words needed to be said for them to understand the others emotions.

Knocking on the wooden door of Jaden's house Lucas checked his phone for the time, 10:30, "ah crap, Jaden are you gonna be ok? If i don't leave now i'll never get back to school before curfew." The brunette nodded, truthfully he didn't want his friend to go, but he couldn't ask Lucas to risk expulsion because of him. The black haired boy was already on his last warning because of breaking curfew, everytime Lucas had broken curfew was to console Jaden. The black haired teen turned and began to run down the street so he could get back in time. Jaden turned at the sound of the door being opened, stood in front of him was his mother with a very worried expression on her face "where have you been? The others came by earlier to see if you had come home, why on earth would you just run off without telling them where you had been?" Ignoring the questions Jaden just pushed past his mother and walked slowly up to his room, ignoring his mother calling for him to come back and explain. "I'll explain in the morning." Was all he said, all he wanted now was to collapse on to his bed and forget about tonight.

Lucas ran back through the school gate and logged in his card. It was how the school kept track of students in and out of the school, each boarding student had a plastic card which they would have to insert into a reader in the foyer when signing in or out. It was how the school kept the curfew system working without the need of having a teacher present to check people off. Lucas looked back at his phone, he had 5 missed calls and about 20 texts. "I'll check them tommorow." He muttered to himself, "Mr. Clarke you do realise that shirt is very revealing when wet," Lucas turned at hearing his second name, there stood Atticus "ten stars to you." The older boy winked, Lucas immediatly felt his face heat up. "A..Atticus?" Lucas' voice was embrrassingly high from shock, the older quickly walked up to the younger and collected the black haired boy in his arms, "so how much more flirting am i going to have to do before you ask me out?" The older boy whispered seductively in Lucas' ear. It was true that Atticus had been dropping hints quite alot over the past few weeks, but he had taken it to a whole new level that day, with the wink, then coming into Lucas' room and then the oysters. "Am i gonna have to do it? I warn i'll subtract stars." The older boy said with a wink, Lucas was stuttering now "Wha.. Wh... Attic... I... I..." The flustered youth was cut off by a pair of lips being planted firmly upon his own, the kiss was amazing, Atticus' lips were so soft and yet he pushed into the kiss with force. The younger boy was too stunned to kiss back, no matter how much the brunette tried to stimulate him. Eventually Atticus gave up, he looked extremely hurt as he stepped back, "i..." Whatever the brunette was going to say was cut off by a sob escaping his lips, tears forming in the corners of his arms the older boy turned and ran from the younger boy. Realising what had just happened Lucas backed away until he hit the wall, sliding down against it until he sat on the floor he sat crying.

Bastion walked into the foyer, he wanted to wait and see if Lucas would come back tonight or stay round Jaden's. What he didn't expect to find was his roommate sat on the floor in tears, "Lucas!" Bastion ran to his friend, "what's wrong?" The only word that Lucas could form was "Atticus." Bastion looked at his friend, understanding he wouldn't get anything more out of the teenager Bastion stood and held out a hand to Lucas who took it and was pulled up, the pair then walked back to their dorm. Upon entering Lucas collapsed on to his bed and wept. "Luc, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" Bastion didn't get an answer, knowing he wouldn't get one tonight the black haired boy climbed up onto the bunk above Lucas. Just as he was about to all asleep he heard a small voice from below him, "thanks."

Atticus was normally a fairly relaxed person, however if you saw him at the moment you would think the exact opposite. The brunette had ran from the foyer to his dorm room, as a third year he got his own dorm room. The brunette had entered and began sweeping his arms over the shelves full of books, then across his desk where he knocked off a rather expensive laptop and his lamp. He continued until all his belongings were spread across the floor, the brunette collapsed onto his double bed and began to sob into the covers. How did he get like this? He was Atticus Rhodes, renowned around the school for never being in a serious relationship, but still getting pretty much anyone he wanted. But then a few weeks ago Atticus had started noticing Lucas staring at him, so the older started flirting with him to see if he was right about Lucas' feelings. After a couple of days Atticus had worked out exactly how Lucas felt. Then ever since then he couldn't get the younger boy out of his head. But for once Atticus wanted more than a fling, he wanted a relationship, he wanted Lucas.

The next morning Lucas woke to a phone ringing, he had turned off his alarms because they had the rest of the week off to pack. Bastion appeared in front of Lucas' face, seeing him triggered the memories of last night to return to him. Tears began to form in Lucas' eyes. "It's your mother." Bastion looked at his friend as he handed over the phone, it was clear that Lucas was still very upset over Atticus. The dark haired boy reached out and took the phone, "hey mum... Yeah well i think i might stay here for the holidays... I know i haven't seen you since last term either, it's just Jaden really needs me at the moment... No i can't tell you why... No i really can't... Look stop asking, i'm sure Sara will tell you when she gets home anyway... Yeah love you too mum, bye." Pressing the end call button he set his phone back on the bedside table with a light chuckle. It always amused Bastion how talking with his mother always cheered up his friend, he supposed it was just because Lucas knew what it was like without her.

Lucas found that he was more of a hinderance than a help when Bastion was packing, he was too methodical. Lucas preferred to just throw his things in a bag and go. So after being removed from his dormroom the dark haired boy decided to go and check on Jaden. After signing out Lucas walked down the school drive and turned towards Jaden's street.

Jaden awoke the next morning early, very unlike him. But instead of getting up he just laid there. Jaden checked the clock it was 9am, "better get up, i bet Lucas will be round soon to check up on me." The thought of his friend made him smile. Walking out of the shower room attatched to his bedroom Jaden quickly changed into shorts and a polo then went downstairs. It was a weekday so his parents were out at work and he would be home alone until he had to pick up his sister from the bus stop. Her name was Jasmine, she was about the same age as Jesse's brother mabye a year or two younger and was getting back off a school trip today. The thought of seeing his sister cheered up Jaden considerably.

Jaden was sat watching the television in the living room, it was now about 10 am, the show was interrupted by a knocking at the door, "must be Lucas." He thought. Jaden walked to the door and froze after staring through the frosted glass for the second time in two days. Through the glass Jaden could see a mop of teal hair, it was defiantly Jesse. But the brunette could also see that Jesse wasn't wearing a shirt. Sure it was hot outside and all, but this must be some sort of torture? The figure waved through the door, "shit, he's seen me! No going back now" Jaden thought, putting on a smile he opened the door. "Thought you weren't gonna answer for a second there partner." Jesse smiled at the brunette. The teal haired boy was in fact topless, Jaden could see his shirt hanging out of the pocket of his shorts. The bluenette's body was amazing, muscular yet fairly thin, Jaden could see each individual muscle in his stomach, all six of them as well as his well shaped pectorals and muscular arms. "Hello? Earth to Jaden?" Jesse was waving a hand in front of Jaden's face. "Oh sorry bro, still kinda tired. I only just got up." Jaden lied, "that's fine partner, fancy showin me around? I still don' really know where anythin is." Jaden nodded and exited the house locking the door behind him. As Jesse turned around Jaden had a full view of his neck and what he saw was a red mark, "i... Is that a hickey?" The brunette was shocked at how fast Chazz was working Jesse. The bluenette's face flushed red again, "uh yeah, it was... A really good date..." Jesse didn't understand why he felt so guilty about talking to Jaden about Chazz, but for some reason he did.

The pair walked down the street, Jaden quickly recovered and they struck up a conversation. Lucas had been at the bottom of the street when he saw Jesse at Jaden's door. So he decided to follow them and interrupt if Jaden started to do something he would regret. They seemed to get on great, they were unbeleivably similar. Both liked duelling, sleeping, eating... Lucas couldn't help but think they were made for eachother. Only when the pair walked past the school and Lucas spotted something else he was worried about did he leave the two he was following. Lucas ran up the drive to school to see a worried looking Alexis, "what's wrong Lexi?"  
The blond girl looked at Lucas and her face turned to rage, she stormed towards Lucas who immediatly backed away, until he hit the bike shed and fell to the floor. Alexis stood over the dark haired boy, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ATTICUS?" She shouted, cowering beneath her gaze Lucas told her everything, the flirting, the kiss, everything. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM BACK, YOU WANT TO, YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE. HE TRASHED HIS ROOM LAST NIGHT THEN RAN SOMEWHERE!" A look of terror appeared on Lucas' face "wh...where did he go?" Seeing the tears creeping into his eyes Alexis expression softened, "we don't know, but he signed out last night at 11:30 and hasn't signed back in since." Tears were in here eyes now. "C'mon let's go." Lucas said as he got up. Just as they started running down the street Lucas felt his phone vibrate, the caller picture showed a brunette with a flirtatious grin, Atticus was phoning him.

* * *

A/N

hey guys, to be honest im pretty pleased with this chapter. Why does Jesse feel guilty? What happened to the twins mother? Where's Atticus? Ok so they're pretty terrible cliffhangers, but im open to any suggestions, nothings set in stone at the moment, beyond JadenXJesse LucasXAtticus (spoilers) yeah they get together, im pretty sure it'll be next chapter. As always guys thanks for the reviews, please leave some. (Kinda makes me seem desperate, meh i can live with that...)


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus sat at the edge of the central park, surrounded by people, happy people. "Why did they deserve happiness?" He thought bitterly, the brunette's tears had dried up and now all he felt was pain and resentment. He wanted to hate Lucas, but he couldn't, even in his current state of mind the thought of that dark hair or those hazel eyes brought a smile to the depressed brunette. Fishing his hand into his pocket the older boy wanted to talk to Lucas one last time. Punching in the number he waited, and waited, no answer. Just as he was about to give up a voice appeared on the other end of the line, "Atticus, where the hell are you?" Atticus could hear the fear in the younger boys voice, at least Lucas cared for him in some way. "Don't worry Lucas, it doesn't matter. I'm only phoning because i wanted to hear your voice one last time." Saying all he had to say the brunette pulled the phone away from his ear and was going to hang up when he heard a voice blare from the phone's speakers, "Atticus i swear if you hang up on me now, i will spend however long it takes to track you down. I've lost too many people who are important to me already, i'm not losing you aswell! Now talk to me!" Atticus was shocked to hear the emotion with which Lucas spoke. Moving the phone back to it's original position next to his ear he simply said "meet me at the campus coffee house, alone." The olders voice was nothing more than a whisper as he removed the phone again and hung up.

Jesse and Jaden were sat in a cafe, Jesse had finally put his shirt back on, the brunette wasn't sure whether to be happy that he no longer blushed everytime he saw his new friend, or sad that the boy he had a massive crush on was covering himself up after so long. Either way Jaden was pleased to have gotten to know the southern beauty, he was so interesting. To start, his appearance; he had that striking teal hair and deep emerald eyes, this guy could have pretty much anyone he wanted. Then his personality, he was funny, smart, sweet, caring. Jaden could go on for hours about how amazing Jesse was, the brunette was beginning to reconcile himself to his position, while Chazz was in the picture Jaden always will be a friend, but not anything more. The mark on Jesse's neck was a constant reminder of this. But the brunette wasn't particularly bothered, he and Jesse were so similar they would always have a close relationship, even if it wasn't physical. Jaden was just pleased to be friends with someone as amazing as Jesse.

These thoughts were all running through his mind, distracting him from his time spent with Jesse. The brunette was raised from his stupor by a hand waving in front of his face, "hey Jay, are you okay? You keep spacing out on me." The bluenette flashed Jaden a mischeivous grin, causing Jaden to blush furiously "uh yeah Jess i'm fine, just didn't feel too great yesterday." The brunette hated lying to his new friend, who currently looked very sceptical. Jaden gave him a weak smile, this seemed to convince the teal haired boy.

Jaden glanced down to check the time, jumping up from his seat Jaden ran from the cafe leaving Jesse without an explanation. The teal haired boy got up and chased his new friend, thinking that he had upset the brunette somehow. "Shit, Jazz how could i forget you?" Jaden thought, of course he knew the answer. The image of a certain teal haired teenager came to mind. Jaden could imagine his voice calling him. The smile spread across his face as he ran to the bus stop. It was only then he realized Jesse was actually calling him, Jaden stopped and turned to see Jesse catching up to him, "why are you running? Did i upset you or something?" The bluenette didn't bother to hide the worry from his face, for some reason he couldn't understand, he cared about what Jaden thought of him, more than what anyone else thought of him. Pushing the confusing thoughts to the back of his mind Jesse looked at Jaden as he explained how he had lost track of time and forgotten he had to pick up his sister. Relief flooded Jesse's face, his entire face relaxed upon hearing it wasn't something he had said. But before Jesse could dwell on the thought the brunette had bolted again down the street, now closely followed by the teal haired boy.

Sara was fuming, she had just gotten off the phone with her mother. According to her Lucas was staying at Duel Prep this summer. She stormed into the boys block of dorms, it was against the rules but at the moment the raven haired girl couldn't care less. Her family consisted of her Lucas and her mother, despite being a mature and friendly girl Sara did not find it easy to stay with her mother alone. She supposed she had never truly forgiven what her mother had done like Lucas had. That was why she was so mad, how the hell was she supposed to survive six weeks alone with her mother, it wasn't as if she could go see the neighbours either, because her and Lucas' mother lived in the middle of nowhere.

The dark haired girl burst into her brothers dorm, but rather than being greeted by her twin she saw Bastion dressed only in his underwear. The underwear was rather snug and Sara couldn't help but notice. Bastion noticed the girl stood in his door way and grabbed his robe from his bed, quickly covering himself up. The boy had blushed furiously "S-Sara?" Looking at her friend Sara immediatly blushed an even deeper scarlet than Bastion, she didn't understand why but she couldn't get the view of Bastions surprisingly toned body out of her head. "Oh no, Bastion i-i'm so sorry." She blushed even deeper, Bastion had recovered from the initial shock "don't fret, it's fine honestly. How can i help you?" He asked, "I-I was looking for Luc, have you seen him?" She asked, but truthfully she wasn't that bothered anymore, she was more confused by the surge of feelings she had just felt towards Bastion. "I think i saw him with Alexis earlier, but haven't seen him since." Still confused all Sara could come out with was "ok, well thanks, and umm sorry again for the whole you know..." She blushed even more furiously then turned and walked until she knew she was far enough away that she could run without raising suspicion. The black haired girl ended up sat under the giant oak tree on the school field, deep in her thoughts, all concerning Bastion.

Jaden and Jesse arrived at the bus stop just as the coach pulled in, the automated door slid open and a flood of kids massed on the pavement next to the bus waiting for their bags to be unloaded. Jaden immediatly spotted his sister by her hair, it was similar to Jadens, except hers was almost completely the darker brown colour with only the tips the light brown. Once she had collected her bag she looked around for her brother who waved her over. Once arriving at Jaden and Jesse the first thing she said was, "who's this Jaden?" Pointing quite obviously at Jesse who looked uncomfortable under the young girls gaze. "Jazz it's rude to point." Jaden scolded, the girl lowered her hand but continued to stare at the bluenette "anyway this is Jesse Anderson, he's a friend of mine. His family moved in down the street." The little girls face immediatly broke into a grin, "Jay, is he your boyfriend?" Mortified at what his sister had just said Jaden immediatly bent down to her eye level and firmly told her "no, he's not." Jesse was more uncomfortable than ever, it was ironic he thought how two members of one family could have such different effects on him. After greeting Jesse properly the trio proceeded to walk home, where Jesse decided to go home and check on his brother, who Jaden found out was called Mason.

Lucas had slipped away from Alexis, he had told her that Atticus hadn't said where he was and just wanted them to know he was ok. Alexis didn't beleive a word of it, but she complied anyway knowing that Lucas wouldn't lie unless it was important. So once he got a chance he ran to the coffee shop on campus, he hadn't been too late but was shocked to see Atticus leaving the shop looking depresssed, "he thought i wasn't coming..." Thought Lucas, the young boy hadn't realised how upset Atticus truly was about the night before. Lucas didn't call out for Atticus or try and get his attention in any way, he just ran at the older boy who was still unaware of the black haired youth's presence, eventually he turned at the sounds of footsteps, but instead of seeing someone running down the street Atticus felt something fly into him, arms wrapping around his neck and soft warm lips press upon his own. The sensation was amazing, the other person felt so warm upon him, Atticus didn't know who this was, but it didn't feel wrong. It was like a drug, the brunette couldn't get enough of the feelings that came with the body pressed upon his own. Which is why he whimpered slightly when he felt the other person pulling away, then he looked into those hazel eyes. The eyes of the boy he had fallen head over heels for, "L-Lucas, I... I thought you..." Atticus was at a loss for words it was perhaps the only time in his life it happened, "b-but you didn't..." Lucas looked deep into Atticus' eyes, "i'm kissing you now aren't i?" The younger whispered seductively into the brunette's ear, just as Atticus had done to him the night before. Atticus was too stunned to speak, "Atticus, will you be my boyfriend?" There was a momentary pause before Atticus burst out "of course i will!" The brunette gathered up his new boyfriend in his arms and the two kissed, it wasn't as forceful as their previous kiss, just a light push upon eachothers lips, but it was just as magical.

Jaden was sat in his room again, thinking of Jesse. The brunette couldn't understand why he was so hung up on the bluenette. He had just got a text off Lucas telling him that he and Atticus were together. Jaden was happy for his friends obviously but in the back of his mind he felt jealousy, he wanted that with Jesse. Lost in his thoughts Jaden was shocked by the sound of the doorbell, opening the door he was shocked, "what are you doing here Chazz?"

* * *

A/N

hey guys, so it was quite a short chapter but ALOT happens, or at least i think so... I may be a bit too in to this...

anyway guys i want to thank you, i went out for like 1 night and i got a load of reviews and a couple of favorites and stuff, so yeah thanks. Thats why this is a short chapter because i thought i would write one out as a sort of thank you.

i actually realised when i was looking over my other chapters that i hadn't said, i really can't write accents, so with Jesse etc i will write pretty much normally, i may try and write in an accent but im really not great at it.

i may upload another chapter a bit later on, but it depends on how quickly i write it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that how you greet all your guests, or is it a priviledge reserved only for me?" Chazz's words dripped with sarcasm. "Say what you have to say and go, jerk." Jaden knew it was immature but he couldn't resist insulting the black haired boy. Especially after the past few days. "Fine... i... i came to ask f-for another chance?" Chazz's voice showed genuine emotion, a weak smile came to his face, a complete contrast to the usual smirk he wore. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?" Chazz winced at the outburst. Remembering that his sister was currently sleeping upstairs he lowered his voice to a hiss, "look i'm sorry about how things ended for us, but you've spent the last seven months trying to ruin me. How can you even ask me for another chance after that?" Then with the malice that was normally present in his voice the black haired boy spoke, "because if you don't i'll hurt Jesse in ways i wish i could hurt you." All of a sudden the dark haired boy found himself slammed against a wall with Jaden's arm crushing his windpipe, "what would you do to Jesse?" The brunette hissed at Chazz. "Oh don't worry, i wouldn't hurt him at least not physically. I'm gonna make him fall for me, heck he already has. Then i'm gonna have my fun then crush him, so much so that he will never trust another boy again. Ruining any small chance you would have with him." Jaden felt the sting of tears in his eyes, he had turned Chazz into this vengeful vindictive person and now Jesse was going to pay for it. "Would you really do it?" The brunette whispered, "what do you think?" The dark haired boy replied, "you would really do that to Jesse?" Jaden asked in disbelief, "i couldn't give two shits about Jesse, i will do whatever it takes, use whoever or whatever to either hurt you for what you did or get you back in my life." Chazz then thrust his knee into Jaden's groin, causing the brunette to collapse on the floor and curl into the fetal position. "You have until the end of the week to decide." With that last remark the dark haired boy turned and left Jaden curled up on the floor, tears streaming down the brunette's cheeks, one thought repeating in his mind "sorry Jesse." Of course what Jaden didn't see was a certain teal haired teenager in a window across the street, tears streaming down his face.

It had only been a day and even though no one was in lessons the news that Atticus was dating a first year spread quickly. The hallways of school were filled with "did you hear"s, "you'll never beleive it"s and "have you heard"s. It was safe to say that Lucas wasn't coping very well, especially after an encounter with Mindy, a girl who was known to have a massive crush on Atticus. She had come up to Lucas and said "don't think you're special or anything. Cause your not, your just gonna be another fling for Atty. He's gonna get bored of you soon enough then move on to better things, AKA me!" The blue haired girl turned and returned to her clique of friends. Lucas had run straight to the toilets, he didn't want to leave the stall he currently sat in. Not even when he heard Atticus calling his name down the corridors, "he can't see me like this." Thought Lucas, so he sat and waited for the shouting voice of his boyfriend to die down as he walked along the corridor. The dark haired boy couldn't help but feel cheated, he was losing time he should be spending with Atticus locked in a stall all because of what some girl said. Of course Lucas then remembered what said girl said and a fresh wave of tears creeped into his eyes, he sat in those toilets for hours before returning to his dorm room, puffy eyed and thoroughly depressed.

Lucas undressed grabbed a towel and entered his bathroom. He stood under the hot spray of water, his dark hair now loose and hanging over his brow and into his line of sight. All he could think about was what that girl had said to him. It was like she had taken his worst fears about the relationship and declared them in front of everyone. The water turned from hot to warm and from warm to cold as he stood thinking about his relationship. Lucas was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the sound of his door opening. The dark haired boy stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was greeted by Atticus sat on his bed who looked extremely pleased at what Lucas was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing to be specific. "You know Luc, if i keep finding you dressed like this i may not be able to keep my hands off you." Lucas smiled as he felt the brunette's arms wrap around his waist. "I missed you today, where were you?" Lucas was nervous, how was he going to tell Atticus, "i was just... Around." The dark haired boy hated lying to Atticus, but his doubts were something that he didn't want to burden the brunette with. "Oh please, Luc i heard about what that girl Mindy said to you." Lucas turned around and looked at Atticus, "look this isn't just some fling you know?" Lucas didn't say anything, he couldn't work out whether Atticus was lying to him or not, "you don't beleive me do you? You do realise that i was going to move school after i thought you had rejected me." Lucas looked up at his boyfriend, "r-really?" "Well yeah kinda, i mean you saw my room aswell." Lucas looked thoughtful, "well if i mean that much to you you won't mind me doing this then." Lucas looked up and kissed Atticus forcefully on the lips, the older boys tounge began to run along Lucas' lips begging for entrance, the dark haired boy gladly agreed, letting the older boys toungue explore his mouth, the two toungues dancing within their interlocking mouths. Atticus moaned deeply into the kiss, this only fuelled Lucas' arousal which was now evident through the thin piece of fabric which was beginning to loosen around his waist. The brunette pulled out of the kiss and began kissing Lucas' neck with feather light kisses, which led him to a spot on Lucas' neck which made the younger moan loudly, Atticus marked this point, sucking on the flesh, he pulled away to reveal a large red mark. Atticus pushed his young lover down onto the bed, the fall caused the fabric to finally become free, now exposing the whole of Lucas' right leg but still covering that which the brunette craved. The dark haired boy could feel a warm hand travelling down his chest but just before he reached the towel around Lucas' waist he was interrupted by a phone ringing. Lucas went to reach for it but was stopped by Atticus, "Atty i want to continue but that's Jadens ringtone, and if i don't pick up he'll just come round." Understanding that he couldn't change his boyfriends mind Atticus settled to just lay next to Lucas during the call. "Hey Jay what's up?" Asked the dark haired boy, only then did he hear the sobs coming form down the phone, "come round now!" Was all the brunette said, then he hung up. "Crap Atticus i think somethings seriously wrong with Jaden." The dark haired boy got up and changed, "can you drive me over?"

The couple arrived at Jaden's house a few minutes later, the brunette was waiting for them and took them into the living room. He then proceeded to tell them everything, "i'll kill him, i swear!" Lucas was being restrained by Atticus who had his hands around the younger boys waist. "That's not what i want though." The two looked at Jaden in confusion, "what i want is a way to keep Jesse safe. Either way he's going to be heartbroken because Chazz'll leave him." That was when Atticus' mind began to form an idea, "what about if you made Jesse realise that Chazz was using him, so that he breaks up with Chazz rather than the other way around?" Jaden's face lit up, "that's great Atticus! How would we do it though?" Jaden's smile faded when Atticus responded, "sorry bro, but i have no idea." Jaden frowned, clearly deep in thought. "Well i have a few days to decide right, that's plenty of time." Jaden smiled, Atticus had given him a plan which wouldn't hurt Jesse. Noticing the mark on Lucas' neck, "uh, is that a hickey bro?" Jaden sniggered, Lucas flushed bright red and covered the mark with his hand, shooting a glare at Atticus who proceeded to burst out laughing along with Jaden. Recovering from the fit of laughter Atticus looked back at Lucas who was still frowning at the two of them, the older boy then leaned over and kissed Lucas on the lips. The younger boy smiled and then whispered, "you don't get to pick up where we left off now." Teasingly into Atticus ear, the older boy then pretended to pout but couldn't help smiling slightly after looking at Lucas.

"What the fuck did i just see!" Thought Jesse as he leant against the wall. He couldn't stop the salty tears from running down his cheeks, he couldn't understand what he had just seen. Ella Anderson, Jesse's mother walked into the living room to see her son with tears running from his eyes. "Honey what's wrong?" She ran to her son's side pulling him into a tight embrace. "Mum it was horrible, Jay pinned Chazz against a wall then all of a sudden he was on the floor and Chazz was laughing and..." Jesse had said all of this in one breath causing him to fall back on to the sofa, "what do i do?" His mother just smiled at him and said, "that's up to you sweet, i can't tell you who to side with, you have to choose on your own." With that she got up and left her son to his thoughts, hating herself for doing it, but he needed it.

Sara was busy packing in her room when Alexis walked in, "hey Lex, what's up?" Alexis sat on the bed and asked, "i wanna know what's going on with you and Bastion?" The blond girl smiled smugly to herself as she saw a red flush consume Sara's cheeks, "i knew it, you like him don't you?" Alexis jumped from the bed and gripped Sara's arm in anticipation, "well, yeah kinda..." Alexis face burst into a grin, "i knew it! I'm pretty sure he likes you too you know, he certainly seemed to enjoy your company at the meal." She winked at Sara, knowing that she meant how Bastion had blushed alot during that night, Sara obviously wasn't the only one to notice. "You know it seems weird, you know, you having a crush on someone." Sara turned and threw Alexis a confused look, "why whats so different about me?" She sounded hurt, "no i didn't mean it like that or anything, i mean its normally you who's helping us with our problems." It was true Sara had taken on an almost maternal role within the group. "Nice save." The dark haired girl exclaimed with a small smile, she resumed her packing.

Syrus sat in his room at home, he hated this. He lived an hours walk away from school and even further away from Jaden's house. He felt so cut off, sat on his bed reading a book when his older brother walked in. Zane Truesdale. Zane was a third year just like Atticus, in fact the two were best friends despite being complete opposites. "Hey Zane, what's up?" Zane looked uneasy, it was strange as he normally wore an emotionless expression on his face, "what's the deal with your friend Lucas?" Syrus was confused by the question, "why?" "Well since he's now going out with Atticus i bet i'll be seeing alot more of him, and i was just wondering what he's like." Syrus was upset, of course no one wanted to talk about him, "you'll like him, he's like a slightly calmer version of Jaden." Zane smiled, "thanks Sy, that's a load off my mind."

Atticus and Lucas had left Jaden alone after their talk and headed back to school. Later on Jaden and Jesse would find it ironic how both of them were sat alone thinking about their relationships with eachother and Chazz. But at the time all Jaden felt was hurt. He had turned Chazz in to the cold hearted vengeful young man he now was. All Jaden could think was how he had hurt Chazz and how he couldn't let it happen to Jesse, it was as if events were repeating themselves. Jesse was falling for Chazz, just as Chazz had done for Jaden. All Jaden could hope was that Jesse wouldn't open himself up for rejection just as Chazz had done before. If he was honest the brunette missed the Chazz he once called a friend.

* * *

A/N

hey guys, so i spent quite a while writing this as i was hit by the most unbelivable spate of writers block. Anyway i'm not sure i'm 100% happy with this chapter so thoughts? Although i did get my first taste of yaoi into this story so i would really like feedback on that.

Also i would like to thank three writers who have continuously reviewed, so thank you: RoseShine 76, Ryou Bakura13 and .750

So guys i hoped you all liked it, please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

It was approaching the end of the week now, meaning that Jaden was panicking, he still hadn't done anything about Jesse. He needed a way to calm down, of course he knew exactly how he was going to do that. The end of term signalled a massive party for the entire school, this year a third year called Riley Dante was throwing it at his apartment. Of course to call it an apartment was an understatement, according to Atticus this guys home was a penthouse suite which spread over two floors. It was safe to say Jaden wouldn't be missing this one, he planned on drinking himself into oblivion so that he could forget all the thoughts that had been troubling him over the past week.

Jesse still didn't know what to do, the bluenette had avoided both of the boys since the incident but tonight was the end of term party and Jesse wanted to try and find some friends. Up to this point Jesse hadn't really noticed as he had been so wrapped up in his new relationship with Chazz, but he only had one friend, Jaden, who he couldn't even talk to at the moment. The teal haired boy felt like he was drowning and no one would help him. He checked his phone, 4 missed calls from Chazz, well he was going to have to talk to him at some point. But not now, he just couldn't face it at the moment. The bluenette then turned back to his bed where a good number of outfits were laid out, "but which one?" He muttered to himself, it was only then that he realised how obvious his sexuality must be. The thought made him chuckle, "what's so funny Jess?" Mason was in the doorway, "oh nothing Mason, if you go wait downstairs i'll come and make you some lunch." Jesse's mother was out working in the families restaurant today so Jesse was tasked with looking after his little brother, if he was honest he enjoyed having an excuse to ignore Chazz. But he wished Jaden would call and he didn't know where the yearning was coming from.

Atticus and Lucas were in Atticus' dorm room, "so have you decided on what to wear tonight yet, you'll have to dress to impress. Riley's is a pretty upper class place." Atticus asked this innocently, but what he didn't expect was for Lucas' face to drop. It was a rare moment when Lucas look upset, he was normally upbeat and cheery. "Well i sort of have an outfit, but it's not really smart." Lucas didn't want to disclose that in fact he couldn't afford 'smart'. "Well why don't you go and change then meet me back here, i have something that i think you might like." Lucas smiled slightly nodded and left the room. Atticus quickly got up and pulled out a box wrapped in pastel green paper. The box was one of many stacked at the back of Atticus' wardrobe.

Half an hour later Atticus heard a knock at his door, smiling that Lucas still felt it neccasary to ask to come in. Opening the door the brunette looked at what his boyfriend was wearing, it was a white shirt with the pale imprint of a sunny beach, and dark denim jeans. It looked good on the boy, but not neccasarily smart. Revealing the box he had been holding behind his back to Lucas, the brunette handed it over, "it's an early birthday present." Atticus answered the unasked question, quickly smiling at his boyfriend, Lucas began to pull the wrapping off the box, he pulled up the lid. Inside was a pale purple blazer, holding it up in front of his face Lucas looked at the blazer, it was plain but looked very well made, the designer label poking out of the collar. "How much did this cost Atticus?" The dark haired boy asked with amazement, "no more than you deserve." Atticus smiled as his boyfriend slipped on the blazer, it definatly made the outfit look smarter. "Look back in the box." Atticus gestured to the box on the bed. Looking back in the box Lucas saw a green scarf which he quickly wrapped around his neck in the way he had often seen Atticus do. Lucas knew that he would never be able to afford these, "Atticus these are great and everything but, i feel like i'm taking advantage of you." Atticus smiled, "your not, trust me. But if you still feel that way i'm sure there'll be some way that you can pay me back." He then winked and took off his top, "Atticus!" The older boy turned, a devilish grin plastered across his face, "what i need to get ready too." The older boy then pulled down his trousers and stepped out of them. Lucas was now sat in a room with Atticus almost completely naked, he didn't know what to do. The younger boy was sure that Atticus was doing this to tease him, so to surprise Atticus for once Lucas stood and walked behind his new boyfriend and reached around his waist. "See now Luc, i did not expect you to be this comfortable about this. Am i losing my touch?" The older boy was relaxing into Lucas' arms, who quickly turned him around then pushed him back onto the bed, he then proceeded to quickly climb on top of the brunette. "Either that or your rubbing off on me?" The younger boy whispered into Atticus' ear. Feeling Lucas on top of him was enough to get Atticus hot, his arousal now showing through his tight underwear. "Funny this is so similar to the other day?" Lucas purred as he began kissing Atticus' neck, "yes but we got interrupted last time didn't we?" Atticus' eyes were now filled with lust, Lucas' lips were so soft against his skin, his tongue taking in the sweet taste of the older boy. Just as Atticus' hand began to slide into Lucas' trouser the younger boy got up, "wouldn't want to get these new clothes all dirty now would we?" He said with a wink, the younger boy walked out of the room leaving Atticus smiling to himself, since when did Lucas get so teasing?

Jaden left for the party on his own, the gang had decided it would be easier to just meet there. Jaden got to the party and immediatly saught out the room where the alcohol was being kept, the kitchen of course. The brunette entered the white tiled room. Everything in the room was black and white, the counters, the cupboards even the bin was white. The only other colour's in the room were the assortment of drinks on the table; and the mop of teal hair in the corner. Alone.

Jaden walked over to Jesse, once the other boy noticed the brunette he smiled and greeted Jaden. "So much for finding new friends." The bluenette thought. "Hey Jess." "Hey Jay-" the teal haired boy was cut off by Jaden grabbing his hand, a blush crept onto Jesse's cheeks as he was lead to the assortment of drinks. Jaden picked up a bottle of vodka, "fancy this?" The brunette asked shaking the bottle of clear liquid, hoping that Jesse would agree. Jaden knew that he got really honest when he was drunk, he called it a confidence boost. His friends called it annoying. Either way he thought it would let him confess his feelings to Jesse. "What, straight vodka?" The bluentte asked in disbeleif, he wasn't used to drinking and knew that it wouldn't take long before he blacked out. "Aww are you scared?" Jaden put on a fake baby voice, seeing the uncomfortable look on Jesse's face Jaden grabbed two plastic cups, "grab the cola aswell then." He said as he walked away, it was odd he thought. He was so worried about his situation with Jesse yet he was so comfortable around him he was completely himself. It was as if he was talking to Alexis or Lucas. Jesse walked next to the brunette as he led the way to the living room. Jaden sat on the sofa and quickly poured half a cup of vodka, "Jay, you sure you can handle that?" Jesse looked worried, "don't worry Jess, everyone always gets smashed at these." This made Jesse worry more of course, he didn't want to do anything he would regret. The teal haired boy handed the cola to Jaden who filled the rest of his cup with it, taking a large drink of it he made a sour face at the burning sensation of the alcohol. Jesse only added about an inch of alcohol to his cup then filled the rest with cola, he knew that soon enough Jaden wouldn't realise he was only drinking cola.

Jaden drank and drank. Jesse stayed with him, it was obvious that he was trying to black out. For this reason Jesse wouldn't leave his side, soon enough Jaden would need to be taken care of. The bluenette didn't even feel guilty that he hadn't seen Chazz all night. Lost on his thoughts Jesse didn't notice Jaden begin to cry. Looking round as Jaden spoke, "J-Jess i reaaallly like you, you know that r-right?" Jesse chuckled, "yeah i know Jay, i like being friends with you too." Jaden looked confused, "n-no Jesse i mean like i really..." Jaden trailed off, the brunette looked up and seemed to notice something about Jesse, "y-you hair is really -hic- it's l-like an ocean..." Jesse laughed, "wow Jay you really are out of it aren't you?" Jesse asked, suddenly Jaden threw his arms up like a small child then slammed them down on the sofa, "you don't get it!" He was crying alot now. Jesse slid closer to him, "Don't get what partner?" Jaden looked up at Jesse then launched himself at Jesse's face. Their first kiss was not magical or romantic, it was clumsy and shortlived, as Jaden then proceeded to pass out into Jesse's lap. "So that's what he meant." Jesse muttered to himself, he didn't feel upset at what just happened, in fact he was happy. But it was wrong he was dating Chazz, but then that kiss with Jaden. It should have been terrible, but it wasn't, it felt better than any kiss Chazz had ever give the bluenette.

Jesse eventually picked up Jaden and took him to a bathroom where he woke the brunette up with some cold water. Then the worst part of his evening so far came. Jaden was leaning over a toilet bowl as Jesse rubbed his back. The pair left the bathroom after half an hour, during which some disturbing sounds came from Jaden. The brunette leant against his friend as they walked along the corridors of the apartment looking for a bedroom where Jaden could sleep it off. Eventually they found one. Jesse sat and waited with the brunette until he fell asleep.

"So, how was he?" Came a quiet voice from behind Jesse as he left the bedroom. "How was who?" The teal haired boy asked, Chazz's voice showed he was seething. "YOU KNOW WHO YOU WHORE! JADEN WAS GONNA BE MINE BY THE END OF THE WEEK, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" A fist flew at Jesse's face, the bluenette knew that there would be a mark in the morning. Sitting on the floor sobbing Chazz stood over the bluenette, "all you had to do was stay away from Jaden, then i could get rid of you and get who i wanted all along." Chazz's voice was quiet, he was in a dangerous state of intoxication and anger. Chazz kicked the form sat on the floor with all his might. Jesse screamed and huddled up on the floor. He felt so used, how had he not seen Chazz's manipulation. Now both he and Jaden were going to get hurt because of it. With one last kick Chazz turned and entered the bedroom, as the door closed he said, "consider yourself dumped." The bluenette sat and cried, huddled in a cacoon of his own shame, thought's swirled in his mind, but one repeated itself continuously, "what is he going to do to Jaden?"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, so basically i wrote this out quickly tonight as i'm going to be away for the next few days visiting relatives and i'm not sure whether i'll be able to write.

so anyway, i really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the bits where Jaden's drunk. It should be the next chapter or the one after that Jesse and Jaden FINALLY get together :D

so yeah please R&R, by the way my spelling may be a bit bad in this as i wrote it quite late at night and i'm fairly tired. So yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas, Atticus, Alexis and Syrus were all stood in the kitchen of the enourmous apartment. Lucas had drank a bit too much and was currently draping himself over Atticus, the dark haired boy whispered something into Atticus' ear which made the brunette flash a deep red. "Mabye we should get you some water Luc?" The older boy lifted Lucas lightly off his shoulder, the younger boy looked unsteady but the others would be able to catch him if he fell. Opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water Atticus returned to his drunk boyfriend. He undid the top of the bottle and handed it to the dark haired boy, Lucas missed his mouth and the water fell onto his shirt, he had taken off the blazer and scarf earlier. The younger boys shirt was soaking and now clung to every aspect of his body. "God, he has a nice body." Thought Atticus, Lucas had fairly defined pectoral muscles and a muscular stomach, he was not as toned as Atticus or Jesse but he still looked amazing in Atticus' opinion. "Can you look after him for a bit, i'll go find a room where he can sleep it off?" He asked Syrus and Alexis, who nodded in agreement.

Bastion and Sara were both sober and stood out on the balcony. Leaning over the railing the pair talked quietly, away from the hustle of the main party. The pair were extremely close, Bastion pointed to the sky "and that's the big dipper right there." Sara was fascinated, Bastion was so smart. It just made her like him more, she thought he was handsome, sweet, clever, interesting. He was everything she had ever hoped to find, the only problem was that he was so oblivious. Sara wasn't one to flirt, she didn't think that forcing a relationship was right. But they couldn't be in a more romantic setting, yet he still wasn't catching on. Sara looked at him, they were illuminated by the light of the moon. He turned and looked at her, their eyes met, there was electric in the air as Bastion began to move his head closer. Sara began to lean forward, their lips were so close to touching but when they heard someone calling for Sara from inside, they both turned. The moment was gone. "You better go." Bastion stated simply.

Lucas had walked away when the others weren't looking, he wandered through the hall way, looking out the window he saw Sara on the balcony, shouting her name at the top of his voice, the other twin walked to go see her drunken brother. The dark haired girl was extremely annoyed at this point, she had been so close with Bastion, "this better be good Luc." She stormed over, then her brother burst out in tears, "i can't find Atty anywhere!" Sara sighed, it wasn't the first time she had found her brother like this. He just couldn't handle his drink. She put an arm around his shoulder and led him away, yet again forgetting what she wanted to look after someone else, Bastion saw the entire exchange through the massive windows which opened onto the balcony, "she's amazing." He whispered to himself.

Atticus was still looking for a bedroom when he saw a mop of teal hair on the floor. Rushing to the teenagers side he heard the sobs coming from Jesse, "hey what's wrong?" Atticus lifted up Jesse so he was leaning against the wall. "Jaden... H-he's in there with Jaden..." Atticus was confused, "who's in there with Jaden?" Jesse looked up, "i-its all my fault, he'll never forgive me. Chazz used me just to get to Jaden..." Jesse was clearly upset but Atticus was worried because he thought he knew who was in the room with Jaden, "is it Chazz in there?" Jesse nodded weakly, the brunette stood and listened at the door, he could hear Chazz talking. Opening the door quietly the brunette slipped inside, Chazz was sat next to the unconscious form of Jaden. The brunette was just as bad with his drink as Lucas, so he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. "why can't you love me like you love him?" Chazz was muttering, while he stroked Jaden's chocolate hair. "I'm just as good, but i'll always be second best for you won't i? i guess that means that i can't have you. So that leaves me with only one option." the hidden brunette could hear Chazz's voice crack, he was about to cry. "if i can't have you, no one can!" it was obvious now that Chazz was crying, "first i'll get rid of that idiot Jesse, then i'll get rid of Lucas. You two always seemed a bit close." Atticus' fists were curling into fist, "i mean i wouldn't be surprised if he tried it on with you, i mean going out with a third year, what a slut." That was it, the brunette leapt from his hiding spot and pinned Chazz against the wall, "TAKE IT BACK!" rage filled the older boys eyes as he looked at the blank face of Chazz, this just annoyed him more, he raised his free fist to strike the spikey haired boy, "go on do it. i know you want to." lowereing both of his arms Atticus let Chazz fall, "your not worth it," looking down at the form on the floor, "now go!" Chazz got up and brushed himself off. he glanced at the form in the bed then walked out of the room. Atticus checked on Jaden in the bed, he looked fine so he went and collected Jesse, who defiantly wasn't fine. Moments later Atticus pushed open the door while carrying Jesse bridal style. The older boy lay Jesse next to Jaden in the bed. He left the pair to go collect ice for Jesse's eye which was slowly turning black and blue.

Jesse was laid in bed with Jaden next to him, the teal haired boy still didn't understand his feelings for Jaden. They were really good friends, yet it felt like there was more to it than that. When Jesse thought of Jaden he felt better, as if nothing could ever go wrong with him around. Then there was that kiss, it was messy and drunken and yet it was better than any kiss he had had with anyone else. Jesse was coming to terms with the fact that he may want to be more than friends with the brunette when he felt the sheets stir on the other side of the bed. Looking over it seemed that the other boy was coming round, Jaden rolled over and opened his eyes to the sight of Jesse looking at him. "Jess..." Jaden mumbled, "Jesse, i'm so sorry. If it weren't for me Chazz would nev-" the brunette was cut off by a pair of lips planting themselves firmly against his. "Sorry Jay, i just..." The teal haired boy trailed off as tears began to fall from Jaden's eyes. "Jay, i-i'm so sorry." Jesse looked into the others chocolate eyes, "Jess i want to be with you so badly-" Jesse cut in, "then be with me?" Jaden continued, "but i would rather not be with you at all, than just be some rebound fling that you'll just toss aside." Jesse looked hurt, "Jay you would never be just a fling." Jaden smiled, "it's not your fault Jess your feelings are all mixed up at the moment. I just couldn't stand it if you regretted me." Jaden climbed out of bed and walked to the door, now almost completely sober. "Jay..." Jaden turned, tears in his eyes, "please... J-just don't..." With that he turned and left the bluenette alone.

Atticus had headed back to the kitchen but was sidetracked when he saw Lucas crying next to his sister. She looked annoyed, "where the hell have you been?" She asked as the brinette approached, "i'll tell you in the morning, alot happened." Sara seemed to understand, even if she didn't it was at this point that Lucas noticed the older boy, "Atty!" He jumped up and draped himself around Atticus' shoulders, planting his lips firmly against the brunette's. Sara decided it was time to leave now that her twin was happy again. Pulling out of the clumsy kiss Atticus lowered his boyfriend onto the sofa behind them, "i-i'm so happy that you picked me... ME?" Lucas sounded shocked, "i mean i-i'm just a first year..." Atticus looked at the drunken boy, "Luc i didn't pick you. I had no choice. You were all i thought about, i couldn't get you out of my head. I had to do something. Then your looks... Don't even get me started on how cute you are." Lucas looked upset, "what's wrong?" Atticus was worried he had said something stupid, "cute's girly." The older boy had to supress his laugh at Lucas' worry, whispering into the younger boys ear, "oh really, would you prefer handsome, or... Sexy?" It was at the last word that Lucas jumped on the older boy, their lips met, electric was in the air.

Jaden was in tears, he sat on a chair on the balcony staring at the stars. The brunette was dragged out of his thoughts by a small spectacled boy approaching him, "Jay, where have you been all night?" Jaden turned to see Syrus, quickly wiping away the tears, "just around i suppose..." The brunette hated lying but he wasn't ready to be interrogated. "Where are the others?" Jaden asked, "well i haven't seen Bastion or Sara for a while now, Atticus and Lucas are in the living room, but it's private if you know what i mean? And Alexis currently has her tongue down some guys throat." Jaden laughed, the blond always got overly friendly when she had drunk alot, "at least she's not stripping like last time." The brunette joked, Syrus sat down on a chair next to Jaden. "How are you though?" Syrus sounded compassionate, "i'm fine bro." Jaden lied again, "man i hate lying to Sy" he thought. "Jay i've known you long enough to tell when your lying to me." Jaden smiled, "don't worry Sy, i'm fine." But the small bluenette wasn't giving up, standing up and grabbing Jaden's shoulders. "Jaden c'mon tell me what's wrong." That was when the smaller boy noticed the tear stains on Jaden's cheeks, "you've been crying." Jaden nodded, he needed to tell someone. Atticus knew but he didn't know Jaden all that well. Syrus however was one of Jaden's closest friends. Taking in a deep breath Jaden let it all out, he told the smaller boy everything, by the end of his speech Jaden was in tears again. "Jay..." Syrus reached around the brunette's shoulders and hugged him. "Syrus?" "Yeah?" "Th-thanks for everything." Syrus looked at Jaden and smiled, "anytime, just don't hide things from me anymore, i'm your friend, remember that."

Sara was walking through the party, determined to find Bastion and finish what she had started. All boarding students were leaving the following evening unless they chose to stay for the holidays like Lucas and Atticus. This meant that Sara had this last night to finally do something for herself and get what she wanted, and what she wanted was Bastion. She was running frantically around the apartment, then she saw him. Sat in the back of the games room, beer in hand but it looked untouched. "Bastion?" The dark haired boy looked up at Sara and smiled, "Sara!" He ran at her, she ran towards him. The two met and without stopping ran into eachothers arms, pressing their lips together. The first kiss, a massive point in any relationship and now Bastion and Sara were having theirs. It was everything they had wanted, soft yet passionate. Pulling out of the kiss, "Sara, are you sure you want this?" Sara looked confused, "of course i do, why else would i kiss you?" Bastion looked as if a great weight had been lifted from him, "your amazing you know that right?" The girl blushed at the remark, "Bastion..."

* * *

A/N

hey guys ok so first off i'm sorry for not updating sooner, but i had a really bad time at my relatives and i didn't feel like writing, so yeah...

anyway i have wrote this out and alot happened, Jesse and Jaden will get together eventually i promise XD also i wanted to develop Syrus more because i haven't really done that for him or Alexis. Oh and look at that a new couple :D Bastion and Sara, i didn't even plan on dong that in this chapter so yeah... Also i'm looking for suggestions on pairings for Syrus and Alexis, they can be characters from the anime or ones youve made up yourself (with a description) i've had some ideas but really i want you to decide.

wow a long authors note... Also i would like to say that in two days i will FIANLLY be 16, i'm like the youngest in my year...

so yeah that was a long authors note but i suppose there was alot to say... Please R&R

p.s. I really love reading your reviews, makes my day :)


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was not a happy one. Most of the boarding students were leaving today, this meant that Sara, Bastion and Alexis were all heading home for the summer. The gang spent the whole day together, they spent their time in central park. Bastion pulled Sara over to one side, "i can't beleive that i'm not going to see you for the next six weeks." Sara looked at him, "we'll talk and stuff, there's no need to worry." Bastion still looked upset but nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The gang spent their entire day at the park, until it got to 4:30 the coach was leaving at 6:00. That meant that Sara, Bastion and Alexis needed to go and collect their things. Sara was in tears as she hugged Lucas, "it feels weird not having you coming home with me." Lucas looked at her, "i know, but its not like we won't talk. I mean you can call me whenever you want." Sara nodded and hugged her brother before getting on the coach and sitting next to Bastion, she rested her head on his shoulder. Alexis was already on and sat next to one of her other friends. The rest of the group watched as the bus turned and drove down the street, it was sunset and the bus quickly became a silhouette against the descending sun. A single tear ran down Lucas' cheek. One which Atticus noticed so he reached round and pulled the younger boy into a one armed embrace.

The next few weeks passed without much change, Jaden was still upset about Jesse and rarely left his house. Lucas and Atticus spent most of their time together, occassionally they would stop by Jaden's to check up on him. Syrus also spent alot of the time at home. Because he could only see the others when Zane would drive him. Then there was Jesse who was completely hung up on Jaden. The bluenette knew that Jaden would think that he was just on the rebound, but it was more than that, the brunette wouldn't leave his head. Jesse thought every aspect of him was perfect and yet he would never beleive the teal haired boy. It was killing him.

"I wish you would just tell me what's wrong Jaden." Angela Yuki was sat opposite her son at the kitchen table, "there's nothing wrong mum." Jaden hated how much he had to lie recently, "fine lie to me." His mother looked hurt, "take Jas round to the Mason's later by the way," Jaden turned around panicked "what? Why?" His mother looked confused, "because they're friends, and she was invited round." With that she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Jaden was panicking now, was he going to have to see Jesse? They hadn't talked since the party, since Jaden had rejected him.

Lucas and Atticus were sat in Atticus' room, the younger boy decided to ask his boyfriend something that was worrying him, "Atticus?" The brunette turned, "what's up Luc?" "What happens after you graduate at christmas?" Atticus smiled, "i was gonna tell you next week on your birthday, but i got offered a music scholarship." Lucas looked up, "but that means..." "I'm staying at Duel Prep for another two years!" Lucas pulled Atticus into a tight embrace, the older boy buried his head in the dark hair. "Lucas even if i wasn't staying on at school it wouldn't be the end for us." The younger boy looked up, "r-really?" Atticus smiled "Luc your the first thing i think of when i wake up, the last thing i think of before i fall asleep. When i go a day without seeing you that day is just not even worth it. You've got into my mind and my heart and i never want you to leave. Your truely the most compassionate, caring and kind person i have ever met, and i don't ever want to lose you. Lucas Clarke, i love you with all my heart." Lucas was stunned, the older boy had just poured out his heart. Tears began to roll down the youngers cheeks, tears of happiness. Jumping on Atticus, "i love you too." Atticus pretended to pout, "i gave you a whole speech." Lucas whispered into Atticus' ear, "i can show you how much i love you in another way if you want?" The youngers lips pressed against Atticus', the older boy opened his mouth in surprise. Lucas' tongue quickly slipped into his mouth, their tongues danced around eachother. Atticus was an amazing kisser, he knew exactly how to move his tongue so that Lucas would moan deeply. The older boy began planting kisses up his lovers neck, leaving a number of red marks. Lust filled their eyes, the younger boy began to unbutton the brunettes shirt exposing his muscular chest and stomach. Pulling the shirt completely off Lucas began to kiss down his boyfriends chest, leaving his own red marks. The dark haired boy began licking Atticus' nipples, moving his tongue around the nubs, quiet moans escaped the older boy. While this was happening Lucas' hand slipped below Atticus' waistline, rubbing the older boys groin. His arousal was clear through his trousers, it was beginning to hurt against his reasonably tight jeans. It was both a releif and surprise when the younger boy undid Atticus' trousers and pulled them down, leaving him wearing only his underwear that did little to hide his excitement. However soon the underwear was discarded, Atticus was completely nude. Lucas was still licking and kissing every part of Atticus' chest when he grasped hold of the older boys length. "L-lucas... Ah..." The younger boy began to rub up and down on Atticus' length. Starting slowly he gradually picked up speed. The younger boy was pumping the surprisingly long length as Atticus' moaned on the bed, gripping the sheets of the bed, "ah... L-luc... I-im almost there..." With this last remark Lucas pulled away from Atticus' chest and increased his speed considerably, "ah... Lucas!" White liquid erupted over Atticus' chest, the older boy was panting heavily. "Lucas that... That was amazing." Lucas lay down next to his lover, "did i make up for not having a speech?" Atticus turned and planted a kiss on his lips, "you more than made up for it." Looking at Atticus covered in his own juices, "you may wanna get a shower." Atticus laughed and nodded, getting up he crossed the room and entered the bathroom.

Jaden closed the door with his younger sister at his side, with each step he could feel his nerves getting worse. His palms were clammy and curled into tight fists. They arrived at the red door of the Anderson residence. Shortly after three quick knocks the door opened, in front of the pair was Ella Anderson. "Oh hey there Jas, Jaden. Come in come in." Before Jaden could protest he was being pulled in by his sister. "Crap i was so close to getting away Jesse free." The older brunette thought. Mason was in the kitchen, he and Jas quickly greeted eachother then went into the living room. Leaving Ella and Jaden alone, "i should really get going, thanks for having Jas." Jaden smiled and tried to get away, "not so fast Mr. Yuki, first your gonna tell me why my Jesse is so upset." The brunette turned, did she know? "Its probably because him and Chazz broke up." Jaden really did hate how much he had to lie recently. "Liar, he said that you and him were getting to be really good friends. Then ever since that party he's barely left his room, and you two haven't talked." Jaden looked at her, he wasn't going to get away without giving her something, "alright i'll tell you." The womens demeanor returned to its normal cheery state, "good now sit down and i'll make you some tea." A few minutes later Jaden was sat at the kitchen table with a warm drink in his palms.

During this time Jesse had ventured downstairs but stopped dead at the sound of Jaden's voice, "he's here?" He thought, tears threatened to burst from his eyes, but instead he hung back behind the door and listened to the conversation. "Chazz broke up with him at the party, and it was a really bad breakup, that jerk then went off and tried to get off with someone else." The brunette decided to neglect telling her that it was him Chazz had gone after. "Then i woke up," Ella looked confused, "i got plastered and passed out." She mouthed "oh." Continuing, "anyway when i woke up Jesse was laying next to me, i presume he didn't want to stay in the main party or something." Again he neglected to say it was because Chazz had beaten him up, Jesse was unlikely to have told her about that. "So we started talking, then he kissed me." Ella looked shocked, "but he only just broke up with Chazz." Jaden continued as if uninterrupted, "because he had only just broke up with Chazz i presumed it was a rebound thing. So i told him i didn't want to be a fling he would end up regretting. But now after what you told me," Jaden began to tear up "i don't think it was a rebound thing," he burst into sobs at the table, "and i think i messed up my only chance i'll have with him!" Jaden put his head in his arms and let out loud sobs, Ella quickly moved round to Jaden's side of the table and began to comfort him. Jesse on the other hand was in tears, he had hurt Jaden this much, just because of some bad timing, he leaned against the wall. Lost in his thoughts he slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor, the bluenette wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them close to him, silently sobbing outside the kitchen.

Jesse waited for half an hour, not moving from his position. Then finally he stood and entered the kitchen expecting to find Jaden but all he saw was an empty kitchen with the back door wide open. In the garden stood his mother who was currently hanging out washing. "Mum where did Jaden go?" He asked frantically, "what? Jess have you been crying? What's wrong?" Ignoring all the questions, "where's Jaden?" He began to tear up again, "he went home about five minutes ago." Jesse quickly ran through the gate in the garden, this must have been where Jaden had left from. He arrived at the Yuki residence and knocked continually until someone answered, a women with light brown hair stood in the doorway, "what's the hur- Jesse?" The bluenette pushed past her and ran upstairs, opening all the doors he came across. The teal haired boy had never actually been in Jaden's house so he didn't know where his friends room was. Throwing open the final door on the landing Jesse was greeted by a sight worse than anything he had ever wished to see, Jaden slowly drawing a small blade across his wrists crying and muttering to himself, "he'll never love you, your worthless." Jesse was horrified, he had done this to his friend, "Jaden what are you doing?" The bluenette rushed to Jaden's side, the brunette turned, tears in his eyes, "go away Jesse, please just leave me alone." It was at that point that the brunette's eyes glazed and his body keeled over from blood loss. "Jaden!" Jesse looked at the brunette's wrists, they were littered with scars, but there were many fresh cuts, all oozing scarlet liquid. "Please don't let anything happen to him, please." Jesse cried as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

A/N

GAHHH! I feel so mean :'( i did plan on this ending from the start of the story, which is strange seens i normally write what comes into my head at the time. But i still feel so mean for doing that to Jaden :( So yeah i would really like feedback on that.

also i would really appreciate feedback on the almost lemon, because there will be a full lemon later on and i need feedback on making it better.

So i was going to finish writing this last night and upload it on my birthday but my friends threw me a surprise party and i spent most of today asleep. But yeah it was a great birthday it was a shame that i didnt get to upload, so yeah...

also you should go and check out RoseShine 76's new spiritshipping story, 'Love, Heartbreak and Raindrops' personally i'm really enjoying it so give it a read :)

so as always please leave a review, feel free to PM me with any questions or anything really, so yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

"Help, somebody? Anybody?" Jesse was shouting, cradling the brunette in his arm's tears dragging down his face. But Jaden's was emotionless, the only change being that his skin was growing paler by the second as the life ebbed out of him. The bluenette sat sobbing into Jaden's neck, "please don't die, please..." Jaden's wrists were now wrapped in a piece of Jaden's bedsheets which Jesse had ripped of and made a makeshift bandage out of. It was slowing the blood loss, but the brunette was growing weaker by the second.

Mrs. Yuki burst into the bedroom, closely followed by Jasmine. "What's wrong, why were yo-" she noticed her sons form on the floor, rushing to his side she checked his pulse, it was weak but he was alive. "Jas call an ambulance." The girl just stood looking at the frail form on the floor, "JASMINE, NOW!" The little girl snapped out of her trance at her mothers call. She turned and ran for the phone. Angela Yuki turned her attention back to Jaden, "hang in there my little angel." Tears streamed down her face.

The ambulance arrived quickly and Jaden was quickly taken away somewhereonce they arrived at the hospital. Jesse and Jasmine weren't allowed to come with him, but Angela had outright demanded she stayed with him. Jesse had his arm wrapped around the small girls shoulder, she was crying into his shirt. "I did this to him, and if he doesn't make it. Then he'll never know just how much i love him." Jesse was lost in thought's as Angela appeared she looked at the bluenette and her daughter, "you can go see him now, but you won't like it." Jesse got up, Jasmine was holding his hand tightly. She didn't even know him that well, but to her he exuded a warm presence. It was comforting to the small girl. They got to Jaden's room, through the window Jesse could see Jaden attatched to all these monitors and tubes, it was horrible. Mrs. Yuki took her daughter's hand and knelt down to her eye level, "now i want you to ignore the equipment, just focus on your brother." The little girl looked her mother straight in the eye, "what's wrong with him?" His mother broke eye contact, "he's just slee-" the little girl burst out, "LIAR! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She then burst out into a fresh wave of tears, "l-look me i-in the eyes." Her mother sighed, "ok, Jaden, well he isn't well. Not well at all. He lost alot of blood and his bodies gone into shock. He's in a coma, and the doctors aren't sure... They don't know... He might not..." She couldn't bring herself to say that the doctors weren't sure if Jaden would ever wake up. The older women was crying heavily and incapable of saying any more. Jesse waited outside while Jaden's family sat with him.

The pair were in the room for a couple of hours before they left and let Jesse in. Angela needed to call Jaden's father and older brother to get them to come to the hospital. The teal haired boy timidly pushed open the door, Jaden was laid there tubes running in and out of his body, connected to moniters showing random numbers and readings. All of that was meaningless to Jesse, all he cared about was what he had put the brunette through. They were supposed to be friends but Jesse was ruining his life. The bluenette collapsed into the chair next to the bed, he then put his arms on the bed and leaned over to talk to Jaden. "Jay, please don't go. Please don't leave me. I don't mean just now i mean ever. I-i'm so in love with you. The thought of you in pain hurts me so badly, and the thought that i caused you that pain, it makes me want to be sick. If i could trade places with you i would without a seconds hesitation." Jesse's hand trembled as he brushed a hair from Jaden's face. "Please don't leave me." He begged.

Angela and Jasmine spent a couple of hours phoning people, first they called Richard, Jaden's father. After him they called Leon, Jaden's older brother who promised to catch the first train back from university. Next they called Jaden's friends who were still at school. That meant Lucas and Syrus were called next. Then Angela had to make arrangements for people to look after Jasmine when she was at the hospital until something more permenant could be put in place. After all this was done the pair returned to the room to find Jesse slumped over the bed asleep, his hand woven around Jaden's.

"ZANE, GIVE ME A LIFT TO THE HOSPITAL, ITS URGENT!" Syrus had just gotten off the phone with Jaden's mother, "what's wrong Sy?" The older bluenette appeared in the doorway, "i'll explain on the way, we have to go though, like now!" The pair quickly left the house. Syrus was explaining everything to his brother when he saw Atticus and Lucas running as fast as they could out of the school grounds, "wait Zane stop, pick up these two." Zane wore an awkward expression as he slowed down to allow the pair to get in. Atticus looked at Zane as he got in, the bluenette quickly looked away, he had a pained expression on his face as he drove on.

Half an hour later the group were stood looking through the window at their friend. Angela and Jasmine emerged from the hospital room, Jesse still sleeping hand in hand with Jaden. She quickly explained what had happened to her knowledge. There were still some blanks, such as why Jaden decided to cut just that bit deeper. Just that little bit too much. His mother had known about his depression, along with Lucas. But other than them it was a secret, even Jaden's father didn't know. The teenage brunette had been doing so well aswell, he was on a lower prescription of anti-depressants and was beginning to act more like his old self. The only obvious signs of his depression was his occasional outburst, and the cuts. His wrists were littered with scars, the brunette couldn't help it. It had been happening ever since the incident with Chazz. But he was improving, at least she thought he was. He had obviously regressed over the past few weeks and this was the result.

The group sat outside Jaden's room, not saying anything because nothing needed to be said. Jaden's father had been visiting his sister while she was sick, he had been away for about a month now, but he was returning for his son. However it was the brunette's brother Leon who arrived first, the boy looked to be around 20. He was fairly muscular, with tanned skin. He had deep blue eyes, and brown hair similar to the top of Jadens hair, it was spiked stylishly. He clearly cared more about his appearance than Jaden. The older boy rushed in and hugged his mother and sister, "how is he?" Angela quickly filled him in, then left to show him to Jaden's room.

Lucas was laid down on a row of seats, his head rested in Atticus' lap as the older boy absent mindedly fiddled with the younger boys dark locks. Zane was watching out of the corner of his eye, growing increasingly upset. Quickly standing up, "i'm going to the bathroom." Atticus saw that Zane was upset about something, they had once been best friends, but not anymore. Recently Zane would barely even look at him. As the bluenette left, Atticus extricated himself from Lucas and followed Zane into the toilets. The other boy was leaning over the sink, tears flowing from his eyes, "Zane, i'm sure Jay'll be just fine in the end." Atticus went to rub his old friends back, but found his hand batted away, "you think that's why i'm upset." His voice was a whisper, "i'm worried about Jaden and everything but he'll get better that's just the way he is." The brunette rubbed his hand, "then why are you upset?" "Because of you! I have to sit out there while you sit there touching your new boyfriend." Zane took a breath, "i thought i could deal with it, but i can't. I just can't keep up this act that we're still just fine. You know as well as i do that we're not." Atticus was annoyed now, "well who's fault is that? You barely even look at me these days, let alone talk to me." Zane looked at the brunette, hurt etched across every feature "it's your fault. You slept with me, you made me beleive that we were gonna end up together, forever. I was perfectly happy until you decided you were gonna have a bit of 'fun'." Zane pushed past Atticus, "i wish i had never met you Atticus Rhodes." With that he left the bathroom. The brunette following him.

In the foyer Zane approached Lucas who was now sat up, he was ready to say what he knew about Atticus, warn the younger boy. But then the dark haired boy got up and hugged Atticus, "everything's gonna be okay isn't it Atty?" Atticus smiled at Lucas, "yeah, i hope so." The younger boy buried his head in Atticus' neck, " i love you." "Love you too Luc" Zane could hear how Atticus said it, it was true, he really did love this boy. "You found a keeper in the end Atticus." The bluenette smiled at Atticus. He then turned to Syrus, "call me when you wanna get picked up." The younger boy nodded and Zane quickly left the hospital.

Jesse awoke to see a boy who looked similar to Jaden except better dressed and older. The older boy was smiling, "you must be Jesse, nice to meet ya, i'm Leon. Jaden's older brother." This guy was so cheery, it was obviously how he coped in situations like this, always looking on the brightside. "Yeah that's me, nice to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances." The older boys smile faltered, "yeah, well i know he'll pull through." The older boy looked at his brother, adding in a whisper, "he has to." Jesse smiled and placed his hand on the older boys arm, "he will." Leon smiled, it was at that point that Jesse noticed his hand was still entwined with Jadens. "You like him don't you?" Jesse flushed, "i-i don't know what your tal-" the older boy cut him off, "you hven't left his side for hours Jesse, you slept hand in hand with him. To be honest your really not subtle." It was at this point that Jesse realised he was the brightside Leon was focussing on. The older boy was focussing on the fact that the brunette had someone devoted waiting for him. "Y-yeah i do." The older boy grinned, he really liked this Jesse guy already.

It was at this point that Jaden's body started to twitch, the monitors began to sound beeping alarms, nurses and doctors rushed in and pushed the two previous occupants out. The room was a blur of activity. Jaden's eyes suddenly burst open but something was wrong, his body was convulsing. His back arching into the air, Jaden had no control over his movements, the pair outside weren't even sure if he was conscious. Suddenly it all stopped and Jaden' form collapsed on to the bed, still.

Jesse placed his hand on the glass, tears running down his face, "Jaden..."

* * *

A/N

hey guys, ok so this was a really horrible chapter to write. Not because i had writers block or anything like that but i just felt so mean :(

anyway i hope you liked it, because i may not be able to update as regularly from now on. I may be able to but i'm not sure because i get my results for my GCSE's in a couple of days and then i have induction work for my new 6th form to do before i join.

But anyway i will update whenever possible, so please R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

The monitors that filled Jaden's room were sounding many alarms. The doctors rushing round the confined space. Nurses stood at the sidelines preparing needles and apparatus. But the teal haired boy in the window didn't see any of this, all he saw was Jaden. He still hadn't moved, he lay motionless in the bed his sheets in dissarray after his fit a few seconds previously.

Jesse only noticed that there were alarms after they had stopped. All that now sounded was a continuing hum, the brunette had flatlined. The tears flowed fast down Jesse's face, his view of Jaden was blocked when a doctor began chest compressions while the defribrilators were prepped.

Rubbing the white conductors together the doctor pushed them onto Jaden's now bare chest, his back arched. This process was repeated, then repeated again. All in the hope that life would return to the boys body. It looked as if all was lost, the doctor turned and looked at the pair in the window, he shook his head. Leon quickly pulled Jesse into his chest, sobs where sounding loudly from the bluenette. Sobs that were so loud they almost didn't hear the slow but steady beeping coming from the room. The doctor turned in shock, Jesse lifted his head. A pulse was reading on the monitors. "He's alive?" Jesse said in no more than a whisper, he was in disbelief, "He's alive." It was a statement now. The teal haired boy rushed to the window, placing his hands on the glass, "HE'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE!" He repeated the words, he couldn't beleive it. Tears of happiness now drenched his face.

The next couple weeks passed fairly slowly, Jesse practically lived out of the hospital. The bluenette wanted to be there when Jaden woke up, it was going to be any day now apparently. The boy was visited by various friends and family of Jaden's, in fact he found he got on with Lucas almost as well as Jaden. Of course they would have preferred to meet under different circumstances.

"Urgh my head, what happened?" Jaden couldn't remember all that much, all he remembered of what happened was the cuts along his arms, the sadness that coursed through him as he cut himself, feeling he deserved the pain. Then teal, that mop of teal hair. "Shit! Jesse saw me!" Jaden's mind was racing, however he then began to register what he was feeling. He was laid upon an uncomfortable matress, defiantly not his. And there were fingers laced around his own limp hand, they felt warm and seemed to fit perfectly. So he curled his own fingers round grasping upon the strangers hand.

Jesse woke to a strange feeling, someone was holding his hand. The bluenette's emerald eyes looked down upon his hand, Jaden's fingers were curled, he moved! Jesse quickly looked up to see Jaden's eyes like slits, but open. There was a weak smile upon his lips. "JADEN!" Jesse reached up and hugged the boy in the bed, "please don't ever leave me." Jaden looked at Jesse, "whaddya mean Jess?" The bluenette pulled away from Jaden, still with his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Jaden, i love you." Jaden's eyes opened more, Jesse could tell that if they weren't so disused after his weeks in the coma he would have been wide eyed. "R-really?" Jaden asked, his voice was raspy from disuse. "Yes, Jay i don't know what i would have done if you had died. These two weeks have been horrible." Jaden suddenly sat up, "wait, two weeks?" The bluenette handed him the paper from the bedside table, "you were in a coma for two weeks, i barely left your bedside." Jaden turned to his friend, tears in his eyes, "r-really, why would you do that?" Jesse looked at him as if he was the stupidest person ever, "because i love you. Have you not been listening?" Jesse looked hurt, "Jess, i love you too, you know i do. But i don't deserve love..." The brunette turned away from the other boy, "what are you talking about Jay? Of course you do, everyone does." Jaden had tears in his eyes, "i don't, i'm just a pathetic teenager who can't even stop cutting himself." He was quiet, but it was not a whisper, it was a tense voice which was beginning to shed light onto how far Jesse's beloved brunette had fallen. The bluentte leaned over and kissed the brunette, "i still love you Jay..."

Angela was out picking up Jasmine from her friends, that's how the girl had been living for the past few eeeks, moving between friends houses and the hospital, she only ever went home for new clothes. Leon was walking to Jaden's room to check on him and Jesse. Jaden's brother actually really liked Jesse, he thought that his brother and the bluentte would make a great couple, in fact according to Lucas all of Jaden's friends thought this. As Leon approached the room the pair were in he heard talking, Jaden was awake! The older brunette was thrilled, his brother was back. He was happy until he heard sobs coming from the room, "why did you do that Jesse." Leon had obviously stumbled onto a serious conversation between the pair, he waited outside the door for them to finish, they were being awkwardly loud, the older brunette could hear everything. "J-Jay, you know why i d-did it. I-I love y-" Jaden interrrupted him, "LIAR! NO ONE COULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!" It was then that Leon realised it was Jesse crying not Jaden. "Jaden please, i do, i love you so much and seeing you like this is just horrible." Jaden had started crying, "LIAR! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Immediatly after Jaden had finished the bluenette opened the door and rushed into the toilets adjacent to Jaden's room.

As much as Leon wanted to check on Jesse, he needed to talk to his brother. He pushed open the door, upon the matress sat Jaden, curled into a tight ball with his hands over his ears, tears now lined his cheeks in a layer of liquid. "Jay?" Leon was apprehensive about approaching his younger brother. Said brother didn't even hear the older brunette, all he heard was his own mutterings, "what a liar, he's only trying to hurt me. He would never love me, i'm broken. I can't even stop cutting myself. I don't even like myself, how can anyone else even think of loving me?" Jaden clearly wasn't himself, he had suffered so much that he wasn't in his right mind at all. Leon just hoped it was the shock of waking up to Jesse, but he was worried it may be more. The younger brunette still hadn't noticed his brother who was now calling for assistance on the button beside Jaden's bed.

Leon was sat on a chair in the corner of the room when a doctor ran in. The man saw Jaden still in the same position and walked over to him slowly, shaking him out of the trance he had entered. The youngest occupant in the room suddenly awoke, seeing Leon he immediately got out of bed and hugged the older boy. "Leon, i'm scared." He mumbled into the older boys chest, "i know Jay, i heard alot of the argument, sorry." Jaden looked up, "why would he lie to me?" Leon nodded his head at the doctor in a silent request for privacy. The man understood and left the pair alone. "Jay, he wasn't lying to you." Jaden's eyes began to tear up, "he barely left your bedside ever since you were brought in, he slept hand in hand with you. He never left your side because he wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up." Jaden looked in disbelief at his brother, "he doesn't love me though. He can't, i'm broken..." Leon bent down to Jaden's eye level, "Jaden look at me," Jaden quickly turned away from the older boy' s gaze, "look at me Jaden." The younger brunette looked into his brothers deep blue eyes, "he loves you, there's no way of denying that. Would he really love you that much if he thought you were broken?" Jaden was speechless, all he could do was shake his head slightly, "right then i think you owe him an apology." Jaden nodded and slid himself out of his brothers grasp and left the room. Leon watched through the window as Jaden pushed open the door to the toilet and enter.

Jesse sat in the corner of the toilets. He had entered and just collapsed with exhaustion, all that time he spent next to Jaden now seemed worthless. He seemed worthless. It was only when Jesse began to wade into the pool of self pity that he realised this was only a fraction of what Jaden was feeling. It was then that he heard the door open, the bluenette looked up and saw a certain brunette dressed in only a hospital gown, the brunette slid down next to Jesse wordlessly. Only once he was settled next to Jesse did the boy speak, "Jess, can you ever forgive me?" Jesse whipped his head round, "what?" Jaden looked hurt, "i knew you couldn't, i said some horrible things to you Jess. I don't blame you for not wanting to be around me." There were tears in Jaden's eyes as he began to get up, only to feel a grasp at his arm. Jesse pulled the brunette back down on top of him, kissing him heatedly upon the lips, "you have nothing to be sorry for Jay, but i have to ask, will you be my boyfriend?" Jesse asked him so quietly that Jaden barely heard, "of course i will Jess." He pushed their lips together again. "What made you change your mind?" Jesse asked when they came up for air, "my brother, he told me about all you've been doing over the past few weeks, so thanks" Jesse and Jaden's foreheads rested against eachother, it was perfect for them. A moment so tranquil and perfect they felt like the rest of their issues no longer mattered.

Of course they did matter, Jaden still had a long road to recovery, but he now has Jesse, his beautiful Jesse to help him through it.

* * *

A/N

hey guys, short chapter i know, and i'm not 100% happy with it, but i've been a bit preoccupied with some really crappy stuff lately. But yeah i thought i would upload this to celebrate getting good results :D

Jesse and Jaden are finally together, i know right, YAY! I honestly can't wait to write the next few chapters, could take a while to upload though because i'm currently wading through hours of induction work :/

so chapter 9 i uploaded a couple of days ago, i feel like you guys may not have liked it all that much? I dunno i didn't get much response so i was just wondering what you thought of it? :L (sorry if i sound desperate or something... :P)

so yeah kinda long authors note :/ ah well... I have to say i love reading your reviews so please keep leaving them :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was two days later, Lucas re-entered his dorm with Atticus following him, their hands linked. Tears had stained the younger boys face, he had just returned from the hospital, it was the first time he had seen Jaden since he woke up. The brunette had had examinations and tests the previous day and Lucas didn't want to intrude on the his friends newfound relationship. It had been a teary renunion for the friend, they had embraced as soon as their eyes met and didn't pull away from each other for fifteen minutes, leaving their respective partners standing awkwardly looking at them. Said partners left thier boyfriends to talk soon after they pulled away from eachother. During their time alone together Lucas asked about why he did it and Jaden told him everything, the dark haired boy already knew about Jaden's depression but he was confused by the relapse, the brunette had been doing better. The pair had sat and talked for hours, Lucas would have stayed longer but Jaden was being examined by a doctor and the dark haired boy decided to leave his friend with Jesse.

Lucas kissed Atticus on the cheek and entered the bathroom to wash his face. The dark haired boy filled the sink and instead of calmly wiping his face he just plunged his face into the cold water, needing to come up for air Lucas pulled up his head and wiped his eyes. The younger boy felt arms snaking around his waist, "Atticus, what's up?" The brunette rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, "now that Jaden's ok, can we finally celebrate your birthday?" Lucas had said that he didn't want to celebrate while Jaden was still in hospital so he had postponed it. He had in fact turned seventeen the week before, he smiled, wiped his face dry and turned around in the embrace so he was facing Atticus, "alright, but he only just woke up, so nothing big. Just you and me." Atticus smiled, Lucas knew that smile, "what have you got planned? Should i be worried?" Atticus rested his forehead against Lucas' "not at all," he winked then left the bathroom.

"Jess are you sure you want to be with someone like me?" Jesse turned to look at the brunette in the bed, Jaden had been asking questions like this all day, "Jaden i love you, so stop asking." With that Jesse planted a light kiss on Jaden's lips, he pulled away and smiled, "i'm surprised you want to be with me after all i put you through." Jaden looked at his boyfriend, "you haven't done anything to me, even if you had its worth it if this is the end result." Jaden kissed the bluenette, their lips meeting more forcefully this time, Jaden ran his tongue over the teal haired boys lips begging for entrance, something which Jesse would gladly allow. Jaden's tongue snaked into the bluenette's mouth exploring every aspect of his lover he could, Jesse began to move his tongue, fighting for dominance, Jesse won, not that the brunette was disappointed. Kissing Jesse was like pure ecstasy, Jaden moaned but it was lost in his boyfriends mouth. The brunette began to whimper as Jesse pulled away from the kiss, however he was cut short when a moan escaped his lips, Jesse had began to kiss the brunette's neck, the bluenette loved how Jaden was trying to keep his moans at a low volume, not that he was succeeding. The brunette leaned his head back to expose more flesh to Jesse, who was sucking on Jaden's skin leaving a large red mark. "A-ah J-Jesse..." Jesse gradually climbed on top of Jaden so he was kneeling with his legs spread on either side of Jaden's hips, their groins pressed together. The bluenette began to grind his hips against Jaden's causing moans to escape the boy in the bed which were quickly silenced as a tongue entered his mouth. The fierce make out session was cut short when the pair heard a cough from behind them. "Sorry to intrude, but we need to talk about your situation Mr. Yuki." Jesse climbed off Jaden quickly, both of their faces flushed red, "i'll leave you too it." The bluenette quickly left the room for the doctor and Jaden to speak privatetly.

"Mr. Yuki, we need to talk about what you did." Jaden's face dropped, "i know, i just didn't think you'd ask so soon." The doctor smiled sympathetically, "i know it must be hard for you, but we can't let you leave until we have this talk." Jaden smiled at the prospect of going home, he was sick of seeing the bleached walls of the hospital. "Ok..." Jaden told the doctor everything. "From what you've told me Jaden, i think your safe to go home. We'll give you some stronger anti-depressants as a precaution but personally i think it was just caused by a series of unlucky events which just got to you. I think you'll be out by the end of the week provided nothing happens." Jaden smiled, he could go home.

"Just let me go mum." Sara had a suitcase in one hand stood in a door way. Her arm was being held firmly by a woman who looked about mid forties, she had dark hair just like Lucas and Sara. The older woman wore a white top and denim dungaree's, this was Matilda Clarke, the twins mother. "Your not leaving like this, i'm not having bad blood between us." Sara looked blankly at her mother, "there always has been and always will be bad blood between us." She stated plainly, the dark haired girl then turned and walked into the farmyard, the farm had been left to her mother after their grandfather had died, it was habitable but it was extremely outdated. For the second time Sara felt a tug on her arm, "what's that supposed to mean, i've always loved you." Sara fianlly said what she had always felt, she let out all the anguish and resentment she felt towards the woman in front of her, "oh you always loved me did you? How about when you left us to go travelling around the world with him." She emphasized the last word with such venom, "i-i didn't realise-" the older woman was cut off, tears burst from Sara's cheeks, "YOU DIDN'T REALISE? YOU FORCED ME TO GROW UP, I HAD TO LOOK AFTER LUCAS WHILE WE WERE BEING THROWN AROUND FROM CAREHOME TO CAREHOME!" The younger girl was breathing heavily, "i didn't force you to do anyth-" once again Sara cut her off, "take some responsibility, i wasn't going to let you ruin both of our lives, so yeah i was forced to grow up. Lucas may have forgiven you, but to me your a lost cause." With that Sara shook off her mothers grip and started the long walk to the train station in town.

Sara and Lucas had been left when they were just children, their mother had found 'the love of her life' she was so in love with him that she went travelling around the world and left the children alone. They survived for the first week, but their grandmother phoned child services after she found out they were alone, the old woman would have taken them in herself, but she was old and frail, she had died a year later. The twins were taken into care, but Lucas had troubles adapting, he would fight with the other children and cry when he thought of his mother. For these reasons the twins were moved from home to home until Sara realised she would have to take on a mothering role for her brother, that's how she bacme who she is. She never had a childhood because her mother took it from her, but the dark haired girl wouldn't let her take Lucas' aswell. It wasn't until they were fourteen that they returned to live with their mother, she had left when they were nine and returned when they were twelve, but they weren't allowed to live with her until she sorted out her life. The older woman had been left heartbroken after the man she was with left her for another woman, so Matilda was left with no relationship and no children. But she brought it on herself, her own selfish desires caused her to lose everything she once held dear.

Bastion lay on his bed looking at a photo, he and Sara had met up just before Jaden went into hospital. They had taken this photo together, the pair were stood in a town square, Bastion had an arm around Sara's waist pulling her close, she was resting one of her hands on his chest, it was one of those classic couple photos, a pose which he had always thought of as cliche. But looking at it now he would do anything to be with her. The dark haired boy set the photo down on his bedside table and walked over to the window. Rain skidded down the glass heavily, so heavily in fact that he didn't see the girl with dark wet hair running down his drive with a suitcase.

Syrus and Zane were sat in their living room, they had just gotten back from the hospital after seeing Jaden. Syrus was extremely happy as he sat on a laptop looking through pictures of him and his friends. Zane however did not look happy, he had seen Atticus while Lucas was talking to Jaden, "i've made it so much worse," Zane had tears in his eyes as he recalled the events of the afternoon, he had seen Atticus walking towards him, the other boy looked at him blankly then as Zane walked past had hit his shoulder with his own, this was done with such force that Zane turned, looking at his old friend as the brunette walked away. Atticus was the only person who made him feel like this, Zane rarely showed his emotion, but when he was with the brunette he let the tough extrerior melt away, or at least he did before everything happened. "I still remember it like it was yesterday." Zane thought...

... "Aww c'mon Zaney, i think it's cute" Zane had just burped by mistake and was now extremely embarrased, "Atticus do you really have to call me 'Zaney'?" Atticus nodded slightly and began to move his leg closer to Zane's side of the table, "yeah because you get all flustered," Zane looked confused, "why do you like it when i'm flustered?" Atticus' foot was now dangerously close to Zane's leg, the bluenette was oblivious, "because you get this cute little blush on your cheeks," Zane's cheeks flushed slightly "look there it is." Atticus laughed slightly, "Atticus please stop flirting with me, i don't think of you that way." Atticus looked at Zane blankly, "oh really?" Zane nodded, "really." Atticus smirked, "then how come when i'm out playing football i always see you looking at my ass?" Zane flushed, Atticus knew he had him, he began to move his foot up Zane's leg, "and when we finish, and i'm all sweaty, your looking at me then aren't you?" Zane didn't say anything, "then when i take off my shirt to cool down, and pour water all over my hot, sweaty body, you think i don't see you? Because i do it just for you." Zane was now bright red, "r-really?" Atticus moved in close to Zane's ear, "oh yeah, i've wanted you for so long now, of course you don't look at me that way so..." Atticus got up and began to walk away, knowing exactly what would happen next. Zane got up grabbed Atticus' wrist and dragged him into the toilets...

... Tears streamed down Zane's face as he thought about it, "what's wrong Zane?" Syrus had noticed, he wore a worried expression, quickly realising what the younger bluenette was reffering to Zane wiped his eyes "n-nothing, just... Just happy about Jaden." Zane hated using Jaden as an excuse but the older boy couldn't talk about what he did with Atticus, "i'm going to bed." Zane was back to his emotionless self as he stood and left the room. His brother shrugged, not worried as he had beleived his brothers lie.

It was the next day, Lucas awoke to see a pile of presents at the end of his bed, Atticus stood next to them. "Happy birthday!" Atticus walked over and pressed his lips against Lucas', the younger boy was still in shock, he thought that the pile of presents in front of him would accumulate to more presents than he had been given before in his whole life. "H-how much did you spend?" Atticus laughed, "don't worry about that, just enjoy your day." With that Lucas crawled along the bed to the pile of presents, Atticus sat next to him as the younger boy unwrapped the multitude of presents. It was half an hour later, Lucas had ravaged the presents and wrapping paper now covered his floor. The younger boy had recieved a number of clothes, including a set of surprisingly tight underwear, which would leave little to the imagiantion. Upon opening these Lucas threw a questioning glance at Atticus who winked at him. He also recieved sweets, games for his and Bastion's shared console and books (unlike Jaden, Lucas actually enjoyed reading). Lucas was looking at all his presents, it was already shaping up to be his best birthday yet, "you haven't opened all your presents yet." Atticus smiled and passed an envelope to Lucas, inside the envelope was a piece of paper with "for your eyes only x x x" written on it in red ink. Lucas turned over the piece of paper, it turned out to be a photo which made Lucas blush deeply. The photo showed Atticus completely naked and in an extremely provocative position. "A-Atticus?" Was all the younger boy could say, "what it's not like you've not seen it before?" He winked, "now c'mon or we'll miss breakfast."

Jaden was sat in bed holding hands with Jesse who was sat in the chair next to him, they were talking to Jaden's family, all of whom were currently in the room. Richard, Jaden's father had hair of a similar shade to the bottom of Jaden's hair, he seemed easy going and funny. Then there was Angela, Leon and Jasmine. The whole family approved of Jesse, Leon found that he got on with Jesse particualrly well, but then the older Yuki and his brother were extremely similar. Jaden was collecting his things and handing them to Jesse, the doctor had filed for his discharge and it had gone through quickly, meaning that Jaden was allowed to leave that day. Jesse was packing Jaden's things into his shoulder bag as the family of brunette's talked. "How did i get someone as great as him?" Jesse asked himself, he also thought how strange it was going to be to be living at home again, the bluenette had stayed in the hospital pretty much full time with Jaden, he hadn't seen his brother in over a week, his mother visited alot though, she like Jaden as much as the brunette's parents like Jesse.

Lucas and Atticus had spent the day out, they had eaten breakfast then gone to central park and spent the morning walking around until they stopped and had a picnic lunch, they had then watched a movie in town. They had split up to get changed for a meal, each going to their respective rooms, on the agreement they would meet at Atticus' room later. Lucas entered his room and stripped down to his underwear, until he saw the underwear Atticus had bought him, so he slipped off his boxers aswell and pulled on the tight underwear which hugged his skin closely. After that he pulled on a pair of black chinos which Atticus had bought him aswell as a new white shirt. Then pulling on his favorite purple blazer, he left his dorm. As the dark haired boy approached Atticus' room he heard soft jazz music playing, pushing open the door, he saw that the room was being illuminated by candle light, at least fifty candles were dotted around the room. Upon the bed were black satin sheets, and upon those sheets was Atticus, dressed in a red satin gown which cut off mid thigh, he was dressed in only that and laid across the bed, "dinner reservations are cancelled." Lucas walked over swiftly, "i don't care." With that he pressed his lips to Atticus'.

* * *

A/N

hey guys, god it feels like its been ages since i uploaded :( but i'm back and this chapter is a bit longer than the others.

I found that i really missed writing about the other characters other than Jesse and Jaden, it's probably just because i kinda ignored them for the past couple of chapters to focus on the spiritshipping :D

anyway, i decided on my next fan fiction, i'm not sure when i'll start writing it but i'll probably finish this before i do.

sorry for such a slow update guys, i'm starting a new school soon and i've been given loads of work to do, so i'm having to write at night mainly, and well... I keep falling asleep...

anyway thanks for the support, please review, i'm like obsessed with them, i really like reading what you have to say, so yeah...

please R&R :)


	12. Chapter 12

Atticus felt the hot lips press against his own, he had been planning this night for weeks. The brunette wrapped his arms around the younger boy who now lay on top of him. The robe fell loose, revealing Atticus' bare chest, however it still hid what lay beneath his naval. The younger boys hand fell from the older boys hair, brushing down the brunettes well toned chest, the light touch made the older boy shiver. Lucas had a strange hold over him, he made the brunette feel things that he had never felt before, things that no other boy had ever made him feel. He both cherished and feared these feelings. The younger boys tounge snaked into Atticus' mouth, eliciting a deep moan from the brunette whose mind was now clouded with lust. Lucas tugged at the chord holding the remainder of the robe together, the red satin fell loose, revealing the older boys naked form. His length -now released- rested on his well toned stomach. The younger boy grasped Atticus' erection, he began to pump slowly, the older boys hips bucked involuntarily, wanting to increase the level of contact betweent he two of them.

Lucas was deliberatly postponing Atticus' release, he wanted to go further this time. The older boy began to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, the blazer already on the floor, Lucas could tell his shirt would soon be following it. He was right, once enough buttons were undone Atticus pulled the shirt over the younger boys head and threw it to the floor. Atticus was kissing Lucas' neck, leaving a number of dark red marks, the slow pumping of Atticus' length faltered as Lucas moaned, the brunette had hit that spot on the dark haired boys neck again. Lucas relinquished his grip on Atticus' erection and gripped the sheets. Seeing his window Atticus stopped kissing the younger boys neck and quickly pulled down the younger boys trousers, and rolling him over so Atticus was now on top.

Lucas had picked out a pair of red underwear with a white waistband, they were one of the ones that Atticus had bought him. Seeing the new underwear an impish grin spread across his face, "these were expensive you know?" Lucas could tell that Atticus was up to something, but he wanted to keep going, "Atticus..." The brunette moved his head down towards the younger boys groin, "seems a shame to take them off..." With that Atticus put his mouth over Lucas' erection through the red fabric, "ah... Atticus... Please..." Atticus stopped, "what do you want Lucas?" He had that playful tone to his voice, "please... do it properly..." The youngers voice was quiet, he wanted Atticus so badly, "what like this?" Atticus began to tug at the waistband of his underwear, "but then what?" Lucas' underwear was now around his knees, "you know what..." The red fabric now on the floor, "i think i know what you want." Lucas was growing impatient, "then d-" he was cut off by a swift lick along his length from Atticus, "like this?" He winked, "m-more... Please..." Atticus loved how quiet the youngers voice had become, "alright then, it is your birthday after all." Atticus whispered seductively.

Lucas gasped, "ah... Atticus, more..." The older boy was licking the head of his length, swirling his tongue around the younger boy. Whimpers and moans for more escaped the dark haired boys lips, he was silenced however as Atticus finally enveloped the younger boys length in his mouth, the whole of Lucas' length disappeared into the older boys mouth. The brunette's head bobbed quickly up and down the younger boys erection, precum already leaking from its tip, "ah... Atticus... Wait... I'm gonna..." With that lucas let out a moan as white liquid burst from his erection, Atticus was unfazed, he swallowed the load and licked the head of Lucas' length one last time.

"M-more..." Lucas whispered as Atticus climbed up the bed to lay next to him, "Lucas, the only thing more we haven't done is actually go all the way, are you sure your ready for that?" Atticus sounded worried, the dark haired boy nodded. With that small sign of approval Atticus leaned over the bed and grabbed a bottle of purple liquid. Lucas looked at with a blank expression, "Lube, how romantic." Sarcasm dripped from everyword, "hey its either this or unbeleivable pain, do you want me to go in dry?" He chuckled at the younger boys terrified expression, "N-n-no, use the lube..." Atticus chuckled again and began to cover his fingers in the liquid, Lucas spread his legs so they rested on Atticus' shoulders. He gasped as the cold liquid brushed against his entrance, his hands grabbed the bed sheets as Atticus finally pushed his finger in. It was strange to have someone else actually inside of him, but he was glad that it was Atticus and not anyone else. The long finger was pushed further and further into Lucas until it hit a spot which made the younger boys back arch and cause him to moan in pleasure, "found it." The older boy chuckled, at this point he slid in a second finger and began to prepare Lucas' entrance mkimg sure he was ready for something much bigger than a couple of fingers. Atticus deliberatly brushed Lucas' prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out gently, "you ready?" The younger boy nodded weakly.

Atticus covered his length in the purple liquid and gently pushed forwards into Lucas' entrance. The younger boys nails dug into Atticus' shoulder, "ah... Atticus, it hurts..." Atticus kissed him lightly on the lips and sat still, allowing Lucas to grow accustomed to the foreign entity within him. After a couple of minutes Atticus heard Lucas whisper, "move." With that Atticus pulled out slightly and pushed into the boy again, nailing his prostate causing the younger boy to moan in pleasure. "Faster..." Atticus couldn't beleive it, all the other boys he had been with could barely handle his length and yet Lucas was asking for more. The brunette was happy to oblige, pushing into him fater and harder, bringing their release ever closer, Atticus continually nailing the younger boys prostate, so much so that Lucas was hard again. Noticing this Atticus grabbed the younger boys length and began to pump it, "AH... ATTICUS!" With that the younger boy came again, over both of their chests, the sight of the younger boy like this was enough to make Atticus release himself, "ah... Lucas, i'm gonna..." Lucas looked up at Atticus, "do it inside... Please..." Atticus increased his speed drastically in two more thrusts he exploded within the younger boy.

Atticus collapsed, laying on top of the dark haired boy, "oh wow... Lucas that was..." Lucas whispered, "amazing..." Atticus pulled out of the younger boy, cum leaking from his entrance. Lucas looked exhausted but happy. "It finally happened, Atticus that was amazing." Atticus turned to his boyfriend, "i wanted this for so long Lucas, you don't even know how happy you make me." Atticus felt the younger boy shift so that his head rested upon the brunettes chest. The older boy wrapped his arms around his lover, after a time Atticus noticed Lucas had fallen asleep, he just smiled and watched the younger boys form rise and fall rhythmically.

Jesse and Jaden had separated to settle in back home. "So you came back then?" Jesse turned, his step dad stood in the door way to his bedroom. "Yeah." Jesse was deliberatly blunt, his step father didn't like him and he didn't like his step father, despite his mothers numerous attempts to get them to bond. "Anything else you wanted, or can i finish unpacking?" Sarcasm obvious in his voice, "you watch how you talk to me boy!" The older man pointed his finger at Jesse, agression clear in his voice. "Or what? Why should i give a damn what you think of me?" The older man's face was now beet red, a massive contrast to his jet black hair, "because you live in my house which i payed for, that's why!" Jesse turned, "Your a bum! You don't even have a job! Mum pays for all this, using the takings from the restaurant, which everyone in the family helps out with except you!" The older man clenched his fist, raising it behind his head as he pinned his step son against the wall, "whats going on in here?" It was Ella's voice, Jesse turned to see his mother stood in the doorway, "learn to respect me kid." With that Jesse's step father left the room, "Jess why can't the two of you get along?" Jesse hated how his mother tried to defend him, "because he's not my dad." He whispered, the teal haired woman burst into tears, "well your real father isn't here anymore is he?" Jesse felt guilt wash over him for doing this to his mother, "sorry mum." She wiped her tears away and composed herself, "i know you don't like him, but he's the next best thing." It was as if she didn't even believe what she was saying, she turned and left the boy alone in his room.

Jaden and Leon were in the younger boys bedroom unpacking. "So Jay, how're things going with Jesse?" Jaden smiled at his brother, "really great! I just can't believe he's with someone like me." Leon sighed, "of course he's with someone like you, you have alot going for you, course i got the looks." The older boy playfully punched Jaden's arm, "so how about you, you got anything going at uni?" The older boy blushed, "you do don't you?" Jaden's voice was filled with glee at the blush on his brothers face, "not at university." Jaden looked confused, "what do you like someone back here?" The older boy nodded, "who?" Jaden was like a dog with a bone, "you won't like it." Leon admitted, "look Leon, as long as its not Jess then i really don't think i'll care." The older boy relented, "fine, i'll tell you." Jaden's face burst into a smile, "its... Well, ya see... Its um, Marie." He gave a sheepish smile, but Jaden's smile just grew, "finally!" The older boy turned in surprise, "we all knew you liked her, no offence bro, but you really wear your heart on your sleeve."

Marie was a girl that both of the boys had known since they were kids, she was eighteen years old. She was a long time friend for both of the boys, but more for Jaden, he looked up to her his whole life. She was a keen football player, but she also dabbled in many other sports such as hockey and rugby. Everyone knew Leon had feelings for her, even Marie had some idea. "Ok, so are you gonna ask her out?" Leons face flushed an even darker shade of red, "wh-what no!" Jaden laughed, "aw c'mon Leon, she likes you, it's obvious!" Leon looked at the floor, "well maybe..."

Bastion rushed downstairs at the sound of a frantic knocking on his front door. "Alright calm down im com-" Bastion stopped dead as he opened the door to see a very wet Sara, "Bastion!" She dropped her bag and rushed into her arms, Bastion felt the warm tears on his cheek, "Sara, what are you doing here?" She pulled out of the embrace "can i stay here until school starts again?" They were all travelling back to school in a few days anyway, "of course, come in, you must be freezing." She nodded and walked into the house, Bation grabbing her bag. "Do you want to freshen up or something, you look like you've been travelling all day?" Sara turned, her eyes red and puffy, "yeah thanks Bastion." She kissed him lightly on the lips and ran upstairs to change and wash.

She re entered the living room twenty minutes later, dressed in a white gown and pyjamas. "Bastion thanks for all this, will your parents mind?" Bastion shook his head, "they're both away on work until after i go back to school." Hesitantly he enquired further, "um Sara, what happened?" She sighed and told him everything. By the end of her story tears were streaming down her face, Bastion pulled her into a warm embrace, "thanks Bastion, for everything..." Bastion squeezed her tighter, determined to make her feel loved, if anyone deserved it, it was her...

* * *

A/N

GUYS IM SORRY! It has been way too long since i updated, sixth form it turns out, is truly horrible :\ basically i've been so preoccupied with work that i forgot to write :( i cant promise i'll update really quickly like i used to, but i can promise i'll update eventually!

if you read this story PLEASE REVIEW! I absolutely love them! It only takes a few seconds and i love hearing what you think of the story, plus its making me sad that i havent had a review since chapter 8! :(

anyway guys on a lighter note, my first proper lemon! Whaddya think? XD personally im not sure how well it turned out, but its my first one so i didn't expect to find it overly easy :L so yeah...

please R&R as always, and i will see you all on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Jaden sat in his room, scanning his deck which had been carefully laid out on the floor. He was focusing so intently on the cards that he barely noticed the sound of the doorbell ringing, he acknowledged it only when he heard Jasmine calling him from her room to get the door. Reluctantly the brunette stood, padding down the stairs quickly he was pleased at the shape he saw through the frosted glass, it was definately a guy and he definately had teal hair.

Jaden pulled open the door, "Jess!" He rushed at the other boy, their lips locking together, pulling away Jaden looked at his boyfriend, "whats up?" Jesse grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled him out of the house, "c'mon im taking you out!" Jaden couldn't help but smile as he felt the other boy clasp onto his hand tightly, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough that Jaden didnt have to hold on particularly hard.

The pair walked side by side, turning into the ice cream parlour in town, the building had checker board flooring and white walls, little cicular tables were dotted around the room, "whaddya want?" The teal haired boy turned to the brunette who looked away sheepishly, mumbling "i don't have any money on me." Jesse chuckled, "hey dont worry, i'll pay." He smiled warmly, Jaden's face lit up, "then i'll have chcolate brownie," the other boy nodded and turned to the counter as Jaden found a table. The brunette sat down and waited for his boyfriend, shamelessly staring at the teal haired boy, who was wearing jeans that were just a bit too tight so that they perfectly outlined his butt. Jesse sat down and placed a pot of ice cream in front of the brunette, they ate in comfortable silence until a thought came from Jaden, "you do realise that paying for food and stuff doesn't mean you can be on top." Jesse smiled and teasingly put the spoon of ice cream into his mouth, pushing the spoon into his mouth just a little more than was necassary, "that's what you think," he winked at the other boy, Jaden spluttered on his ice cream, "no!" Jesse chuckled at Jaden's shock, "your not going on top," Jesse looked at his boyfriend in contemplation, "is this the sort of thing you normally talk about on a first date?" He then added cheekily, "how slutty," he winked, leaving Jaden to choke on his ice cream again, "this is a date?" Jesse smiled at his boyfriends ignorance, "course it is stupid," he playfully puched the other boys arms. The conversation turned to small talk as they finished their respective ice creams.

The pair had left the parlour and were now strolling through the park, "if you had told me this was a date before hand i would have gotten ready you know Jess?" Jesse chuckled, moving his hand from around Jadens waist to rest upon his lower cheek, giving a quick squeeze which made Jaden giggle, "you look great Jay, besides everyones back tomorrow anyway, this is my last chance to have you all to myself." Jaden looked at the other boy quizically,"what do you mean?" Jesse lead the brunette over to a patch of grass in the shade of a willow, the pair sat together, "well your not exactly short of friends are you? I suppose its selfish, but i like having you all to myself. You know without the others." An impish grin spread across Jaden's face, "so what your saying is you like having me alone?" He was crawling closer to the teal haired boy who was leaning back on his elbows, eyes closed, unaware of the brunette creeping towards him, "yeah i suppose you could say tha-" he was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his own, arms wrapped around Jaden's waist, pulling him in closer. The brunettes hands roaming the other boys back and into his hair, pushing his head forwards to deepen the kiss. Jaden pulled away, resting his head on Jesse's forehead, "i love you Jesse." Jesse smiled, lightly kissing the other boy, "i love you too."

Zane walked through town, lost in his thoughts that were gradually growing more malicious. He Wanted to crush Atticus for what he did, he wanted to crush him and Lucas for stealing him away. A plan hatched in his mind, growing, changing, improving. He now had a purpose, turning down the alley in town that lead straight to the back of school, right next to the boys dorms.

Lucas couldn't get the smile to leave his face, he and Atticus had finally done it. If it were up to Lucas they would have stayed in bed all day, but Atticus hadn't done any of his summer work. Lucas wouldn't have been any help so the older boy told him to go out and see Jaden or something. The younger boy turned down the corridor of the dorms to see a blue haired boy leaning on the wall outside, it was Zane. "Hey Luc, can we talk about something?" The younger boy nodded and let him into the dorm room.

Jaden unlocked his front door and led Jesse up to his room, pushing opent he door and sitting on the bed, the teal haired boy was distracted by the deck laid out on the floor. The brunette noticed and kneeled next to Jesse, "whaddya think?" Jesse whistled, "impressive, you might even be able to beat me with this." He winked, Jaden laughed "course i would!" He began to gather up the cards revealing a crimson stain on the floor, Jesse's jovial demeanour was quickly dropped, "Jay?" The brunette looked awkward, he sat on the bed, "i'm guessing you wanna know why i did it?" Jesse shook his head, "i know why you did it, it was my fault for fucking everything up between us. But i want to know why you started." Jaden looked worried, "ok, well i suppose i'll end up telling you at some point, so why not now?" And so he began, "it was Chazz really, we used to be friends, as close as me and Lucas...

...Chazz pushed open Jaden's bedroom door, "Jay, can i talk to you about something?" The brunette turned and smiled at his friend, "course you can Chazz, what did you wanna talk about? Food? Duelling?" Normally Chazz would have smiled at that, "i actually have a topic in mind Jay," the other boy nodded and patted the bed, motioning Chazz to sit down. "Jay, im really confused." The other boy looked confused himself, "about what?" Chazz sighed, "myself, recently i've been getting these feelings, and i don't know what to do." He began to cry, the brunette shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "hey hey, calm down, what kind of urg-" then the raven haired boy kissed him, "oh... Those kind of urges..." Chazz then got up quickly "s-sorry Jay, i'll leave." The brunette stood and grabbed his wrist pulling him back round kissing him full on the lips...

..."No way! Y-you and Chazz!?" Jaden nodded slightly, his eyes glued to the floor. "W-we started dating, he was my first boyfriend. I suppose i kind of lead him on a bit. I knew i didn't love him, that i never would truly love him, but it was new and exciting. Then right before term ended he..." Jaden faltered, Jesse rested a hand on his forearm, "what did do Jay?" The brunette began to blink tears out of his eyes, "h-he tried it on with me, he said it was alright because we loved eachother, so we could sleep together even though we hadn't dated that long." The brunette choked up again, "Jaden if you want to keep it to yourself i dont mind, i know you'll tell me eventually." His words could have sounded arrogant coming from any other mouth, but from Jesse they were loving calming words which empowered the brunette. "N-no i have to tell you now, it just feels right. I stopped him before he went any further and said that i didn't know if the relationship was going to work and that i needed space. I kept him going for another two weeks before we finally broke up. Then after a few months he got really bitter, he started picking on me saying that it was all to make me realise my love for him." Jaden broke down tears pouring from his eyes, "i-i did it to him, i turned him into what he is!" Jaden sprung up quickly and began rifling through his drawers looking for his neglected blade. Jesse quickly realised what was happening and pulled Jaden away from the desk before he could find the blade. Hushing him softly, Jaden turned and was pulled into an embrace, his head resting upon Jesse's chest, "you don't need that anymore Jay, you have me." Jesse whispered to the trembling boy in his arms. He felt the other boy nod into his chest, the pair laid down on the bed, Jaden comforted by the warm embrace and the weight of grief being lifted slightly by his confession.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Zane?" The dark haired youth sat on the bed. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably, "this is kind of an awkward topic to be honest." The younger boy just smiled, "i'm sure i'll cope." Zane looked at him, giving him a rare smile. Althought not the sort of smile he used to give Atticus, this was a malicious smile. "Well its about Atticus." Immediately the younger boys face grew serious, "why? Is something wrong with him?" Zane could already see how easy his plan was going to unfold, "its just that i felt i should warn you before things got really serious, he's got a reputation for being a guy who leads people on for sex." Lucas looked horrified, this was coming from Atticus' best friend? "What? Your lying!" He turned away from the older boy, "no, Lucas i promise you i'm not lying," and he wasn't, whatever Atticus' intentions were for Lucas, he did have a reputation, "please, i don't want you to get hurt." Zane could see a spark of suspicion in the younger boys eyes as he was pulled round to face the older boy, "why do you care so much? He's your best friend, even if he was using me -which he isn't- surely you of all people would keep it from me." Zane faked a sigh, "well this is the other thing i wanted to talk to you about," he took an overly exaggerated breath, "you should be with me, not him, he doesn't want you for anything more than your body." The older boy sweeped down and kissed Lucas on the lips, "i think your beautiful inside and out." Th younger boy scrambled back from Zane, "what the fuck?! Im with Atticus you idiot!" Zane pushed forward, "and how are things going with him then?" Lucas decided he could get out of this easily just by letting something slip, "never better, if you must know! We went all the way last night, and i couldn't be happier about it!" Zane saw his chance, "then tell me, if your so happy together, why arent you with him now?" Lucas was upset beyond belief, why weren't they together at the moment? "He had homework..." He muttered feebly, Zane supressed a snort, "since when has Atticus cared about homework? Face it, you were played, he doesn't appreciate you, not like me at least." He leaned down and kissed the younger again before sweeping out of the room, turning in the door, "think about it..."

Lucas felt numb, he just stood there frozen in place, it must have been hours, as before he knew it Atticus pushed his way in. "Hey, earth to Luc?" He waved his hand in front of the younger boys face, it was clearly a joke, but all Lucas felt was hurt, he beleived every word Zane said, "you used me." He muttered, Atticus looked at him, "huh?" Suddenly Lucas burst out, "YOU USED ME FOR SEX, YOU FUCKING TWAT!" Atticus quickly shuffled backwards shocked by the claim more than the outburst, he looked hurt, "how can you even think that i would use you for sex?" Lucas wasn't taken in by the hurt expression, "Zane told me all about your way of getting people to sleep with you, telling them what they want to hear until they trust you enough to let you into their bed!" Tears streamed from his eyes, "Zane! You listened to fucking Zane? Of course he's going to say that to you he hates me!" Lucas' face didn't change but in his mind there was an internal conflict between Zane and Atticus, who was telling the truth? "Why would he hate you, your best friends?" Atticus let out a dry laugh, "yeah but then he got all clingy," he mumbled, "all we did was sleep together..." It slipped out before he could help it, tears renewed themselves in Lucas' eyes, "so Zane was right, you trick people into sleeping with you?" Atticus began "n-no Luc its... Its nothi-" cutting him off Lucas deleivered his verdict, "you are a piece of crap Atticus, you used me in your sick twisted little games to get what you wanted! Well congratulations you fucked me right over!" Tears appeared in Atticus' eyes, "don't please... Don't do what i think your doing..." Lucas' glare hardened, "forget it, we're through! Now get out!" Atticus looked pained, "please Lucas, i didn't want to hurt you, i love you, i never used you." Lucas was blotting him out now, "get out Atticus." With that the older boy decided it was better to leave him alone.

* * *

A/N

hey guys sorry about the delay, its been a series of unfortunate events involving me getting sick then having loads of school work to catch up on etc.

anyway i'm back! Yay go me ;) this was a really fun chapter to write, sounds kinda sick due to the sadness in it but i finallly got to talk about Chazz and Jaden's past :D and i developed Zane a bit more in this although he's becoming more and more OOC :S who knows maybe he really does have some creepy obsession and they just don't show it in the anime...

also i would like to thank you for reviewing the last chapter, you have no idea how scared i was that i had written something terrible and lost everyone :L but please keep reviewing because they make me wnat to write more when i see all the feedback for my story :)

so yeah... As always please R&R, and until next time :) bye...


End file.
